Mist Jewel
by Kasumi456
Summary: Kasumi Houseki after learning and losing everything she meets a strange organization that wanted her to join in, however,Is it part of the plan when some of the members fall in love with her. Is there hope for her even when I reveal her life's secrets
1. THE BEGINNING

Kasumi Houseki hails from "Onisato" commonly known as the Demon Village but she doesn't know that neither does the people around her but even so they treat her as an outcast because of her unique but devilish abilities.

Alright I'm gonna suggest music for you to listen to while reading some parts of my story. You know just to set the mood. I always listen to Naruto Shippuden soundtracks on top of the list in which you can search for the website in .com. In this part, its like an introduction for Kasumi in which Choose any kind of music you want and ENJOY!

* * *

"See you soon okay don't worry I'll come back again some other day", the girl said while looking back, laughing

"Get back here devil girl!", an angry shinobi chasing her

"OUCH! That hurts. is that how much you hate me? You don't even know me that well? And will you stop calling me that, I ain't a demon, yeah not at all." She replied still jumping from roof to roof just to run away from the angry shinobi.

So the girl just kept on running while the number of ninjas chasing her increased. Then the chase ended up at the edge of a cliff. There was no other way to run. The little girl looked back to find the ninjas closing in on her.

"No where else to run, girl. We've got you, You're mine", the leader of the group said with a confident look.

The girl grinned and said, "Sorry I don't belong to anybody".

And then jumped of the cliff and just as those ninjas thought she was dead a giant bird appeared from the cliff with the girl riding on it's back. The bird was red all over with flaring wings and fire in the form of tails(this is not a tailed beast). She smiled at them for the last time and rode of. They stood confused.

* * *

OKAY! It's a little too short but don't worry as you can see this where Kasumi was still like at the age of Naruto in season1 and as the story goes I promise it will start to get more interesting and will start to prolong. Please continue to read this story. Next Chapter is coming up!

THIS IS MY FIRST STORY. TNKS TO KIBA'SPET24 4 D INSPIRATION!!!!!


	2. THE START OF THE CHASE

Just some things you must know:

Ki means "spirit" or "chronicle"

Raikou means "lighting"

Okay when you reach a line in the middle of the story play a naruto shippuden soundtrack entitled Nightfall by Takanashi Yasuharu. Still optional if you want to listen though

* * *

The bird landed infront of a small hut. The girl jumped of as the bird disappears.

"Grandmother Ki, grandmother Ki I'm home", she said as she opens the door.

Behind the door was a scary old woman with angry eye and irritated expression

"Where have you been and what do you think you were doing? KASUMI HOUSEKI!!!!!!" the woman shouted. " I've been worried sick, Raikou keeps barking to me about it and it's needs and I don't care about any of those".

"What I'm so sorry Gran I was in the village and-" But before she could continue Gran Ki shouted once more.

"What! NO! Didn't I tell you never to go to the village. You what they're like"

"Im sorry Gran but I just wanted to see the music festival that was occurring. You know how much I love music don't you?" She answered

"Yes of course I do", she yawned," so what happened next?, the old woman asked

"Well I was enjoying the festival when I got hungry so I went down for a takeout and then when i leaned to eat my cap went down and the patrolling ninjas saw me. That started the chase but hey they started it!" Kasumi explained

"I see" the old woman started to smile which was wonderful to look at.

"But I need to ask you Grandmother Ki, why does those people hate us" she questioned

The woman's smile started to fade "Well um you see It's hard to explain dear one"

"I see, so then, Raikou, come here boy" the still questioning Kasumi called.

A small and cute silver colored fox-looking thing appeared from one of the rooms. And jumped to Kasumi.

"So how are you boy, I hope you didn't cause too much trouble for gran" Kasumi asked

The dog licked her cheek as a reply. She and Raikou then headed to her room and went to bed.

"I still wonder why?", Kasumi whispered to herself while petting the sleeping Raikou.

Meanwhile

Back from the village

"Master, she escaped again!"

"What!? Darn it this cannot happen I can't take it. That girl is a danger to any of us, now that almost everytime she comes, we see some essence of her power. I shall put a stop to this once and for all, gather everyone track her down and when you find her KILL her!", the horrible tyrant of the village announced.

THE NEXT DAY.........................

"Ahhhh wow that was some sleep wasn't it Raikou", Kasumi said waking up from a nice sleep.

Raikou barked with a smile in return.

After taking a bath and eating delicious ramen made by her Gran. She slipped into her robes.

"Bye Gran, Me and Raikou are going to train for today" Kasumi said

"Ahh, yes okay and Kasumi be strong and be very careful, okay?" Her Gran answered

A moment of silence filled the air for a while until Kasumi was able to talk again

"SHH-sure Gran okay we're going now" Kasumi turned around feeling a bit light headed and confused then left.

Hours passed until it was already evening as the moon and stars start to appear

Kasumi trying to catch her breath from kunai practice "Wow! That was great practice Raikou now how about enjoying the moonlight for a while I'm exhausted" Kasumi told Raikou.

Minutes passed by then Kasumi heard Raikou's stomach rumble and so did hers.

"Wow, I'm hungry how about we go home now, Gran might be worried again and I could really have some of her best ramen now, hmmm, wait a minutes let's first buy a souvenir for Gran" She stood up and went to the village hiding Raikou in her bagpack.

When they reached the village, It was okay there were no ninjas chasing her in fact they were not at sight at all for a change. She then turned to her left because she got attracted to some attractive jewelries. Among all those were two of the most beautiful things she has ever seen a wonderful silver necklace made of crystals and another was a bracelet.

"Wow, these jewels are exquisite whatever that means, I'll take it then I can give the bracelet to Gran and for me the necklace." She smiled wore the necklace and couldn't wait to get home.

While she was walking she saw the moonlight it was beautiful more beautiful than the jewelry she bought. When she was almost there she felt Raikou started to shiver in her bagpack and tried to comfort it. When she could finally see the hut she immediately noticed that it was with kunais and shurikens she ran closer and started to get worried

* * *

"Grandmother Ki!!! Are you the—-." She wasn't able to finish when she saw her Gran lying on the ground infront of the hut along with several dead ninjas all around. It was obvious that her Gran fought all those ninjas.

Her Gran looked to her side and found Kasumi staring at her with tears falling from her eyes. She smiled and told her

"My dear Kasumi you're already here" she said while struggling to move

"No wait Gran let me help you" Kasumi said and went near her Gran. It was horrible her poor Gran was wounded and blood started to flow from each one. "Granmother Ki, what happened" Kasumi asked.

"That doesn't matter, my dear. Now where have you been? Her Gran asked

"I've been training and i've got you this bracelet I um_____,"she burst into tears, "I'm so sorry grandma. I wasn't here to help you" She kept saying while still crying.

" There, There now It's okay I I I love this bracelet its beautiful now promise me you'll take care of yourself and don't cause anymore trouble okay" Granmother Ki wore the bracelet with delight but with sad eyes. She wiped some of the tears off her little girl and touched her necklace. As her blood dripped on the silver necklace it turned red. She apologized to Kasumi and hugged her for the last time. All Kasumi could do was to stare and listen to her Grandmother. Her grandmother then fell back on the ground and said

"Goodbye my dear Mist Jewel I will always love you and always be with you" an as the wind blew her Grandmother started to fade slowly turning into a thounsand sunflower petals.

"GRANMOTHER KI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kasumi shouted to skies while crying hard in guilt and despair and then fainted hoping that it was all a dream.

* * *

Ok everyone let's take a break for a while and discuss:

The leader of the troop that attacked grandmother Ki didn't die here YET

Poor Kasumi. What do you think will happen next?


	3. MY SAVIOUR, Is he?

Alright people chapter three is here

Kaze means "wind"

I suggest the soundtrack "loneliness" by Takanashi Yasuharu

* * *

The next morning...............

Kasumi then wakes up along with Raikou and still It wasn't a dream. She woke up in a strange room and then a strange man opened the door and entered.

"I see you're awake now. So how are you feeling? Are you okay?" the man asked nicely

"I'm fine what happened to me and where am I?" she asked in return.

"Well I saw you unconscious on the ground in the hilltop when I was going to get some firewood. You and your pet. So I took you in and let you rest here. You're inside the village now not far from where I found you. So tell now what happened back there, huh?" the man asked.

Kasumi never answered the question for its too much painful for her to remember so instead she turned to the man.

"Arigato! Mr. For helping me. But I have to go now I need to go on." She said to the man.

"But judging from your situation right now I don't think you even have a place to go to right now and you're still so young, why don't you stay with me for a while and I'll take care of you. I'm alone as well. When I lost my daughter years ago and you kinda remind me of her." The man kindly suggested.

"H—Hai, Thank you so much sir I promise not to cause trouble to you at all" Kasumi answered in delight.

"That's great my name is Kaze, what's yours?"

"M-my name is Kasumi Houseki and this is my pet and best friend Raikou"she answered

"My that's a nice name"

"Thankyou sir" she answered

And so years passed as Kasumi started to grow up to be more beautiful than before and have become secretly more stronger and so was Raikou. She grew up to be more cool and serious but she never manages to let fun pass by her. Inside her heart still has revenge in it for the death of her Gran which kept her going.

"IT's has already been years since Grandmother Ki died and I still miss her that's why I need to find out whos responsible for the attack, I miss her so much, I do Raikou, I do" Kasumi said to herself and to Raikou as they both watch the moonlight in the sky, crying.

"Hey, Uncle Kaze where are you going?" Kasumi asked as she noticed Kaze leaving the house.

"Oh I just need to go somewhere important, foods on the table I'll be back" Kaze answered as he looked away. But Kasumi noticed something weird in Kaze's eyes as he looked away from her. She new something was up. So instead she packed up Raikou and tried to follow him where he was going. She found him entering the leader of the village's room in their house. She sneaked in and peeked through the door.

She saw many ninjas in the room surrounding Kaze as a man from the darkness emerged.

"Kaze, so it is you, how's the girl are you ready to give her up?" the man asked.

"Never! You will never get your hands on Kasumi. Hasn't she suffered enough from you?" Kaze defended.

"Easy, Kaze, have you forgotten to whom you are talking to? I know you care about her. You've been protecting her ever since you saved her from us but at the age you are now I don't think there's a chance that you can protect her this time" the dark man said as he laughed.

"Watch me you bastard, you killed her grandmother, which caused her a lot of pain and I won't let you hurt her even if it costs me my life" Kaze shouted

Kasumi stood shocked and then tears started to fall down from her eyes and then she and Raikou continued to watch.

Kaze charged the dark man but because of his age. It made him slower than before. The dark man took advantage of this, pulled out a kunai and stabbed the man down to the ground.

Kasumi couldn't move to help him.

The dark man's minions soon entered and ended the poor man's life.

Suddenly the door bursted open, which interrupted those men, there entered a silver fox-looking monster with an angry look at it's face and alongside of It was a woman with such demonic eyes with tears falling from it. It was Kasumi and Raikou who had both lost control of themselves.

* * *

Alright people, again I ask you what do you think will happen

Kasumi again lost someone near to her and now something inside her is about to be unleashed.


	4. Demon Emerges

"A shout out Thanks to Deidara2216!"

Just so you know:

Oniyoushiki means "demon form"

Akkimanako means "Devil eyes"

* * *

Just then Raikou grew in size with it looking like it was made of red chakra. Raikou and Kasumi became one resulting to a very sensible demonic chakra that caused those men to tremble in fear. That was the first time Kasumi revealed her Akkimanako or better understood as "devil eyes" . It's blood-red in color but unlike the sharringgan, akkimanako has the ability to see through the PAST when it glows and the future when the red crystal shape in the middle gets circled by black spots . Legend says that akkimanako when you look through it, your mind gets sucked in a dimension that reveals the past that you were trying to forget all your life and are forced to see it again and again.

"Oniyoushiki!!!!!" she shouted as she started to turn into a demon, her hair turned red, red crystal claws grew from her hands and feet and then she was suddenly wearing a lavender cloak which really fit her well with the red chakra of Raikou.

Those men were shocked with the surprising demon standing in front of them. She looked as if she was destruction herself.

Then as they were standing there in fear. The demon shouted

"DIAMOND STORM"

And thousands of red crystal spikes came out of nowhere and launched at them. Those men weren't able do dodge most of them for there were all so many and were all killed instantly. Blood splattered everywhere even on Kasumi. But this wasn't enough for the raging demon. She had to make everything explode for the last time. The explosion consumed half the village. The villagers panicked and left the village.

In the inner mind of the demon was Kasumi sitting on nothing but darkness.

"Where am I?" Kasumi whispered to herself.

"Finally, you opened me." A voice in front of her spoke as another woman appeared to her. It was dark but the woman was glowing. The woman looked like her but she had red hair.

* * *

Yey another Chapter done! Next one coming up.


	5. HIDDEN PAST

Hey you guyz why not play this music while reading this chapter

"naruto childhood theme" just type these words in the youtube search for music box and click either the first or second result to listen to

* * *

____Kasumi's POV_____________

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm you." The mysterious woman answered.

I was confused. "You're not real. I don't look like you so I can't be you." I answered hesitantly.

"I'm your inner self your inner demon your demon form"

"What?! No! Your lying. I'm not a demon." I got angry but still very confused. It's as if something in my mind is telling me the she was telling the truth.

"It's hard to explain so why don't I show you instead" she answered as she looked me in the eyes. Then she said the word, "Akkimanako". It glowed and suddenly my surrounding changed into a place filled with laughter and joy. There were kids and the people there were all so happy. Although it's as if they couldn't see me at all.

"Welcome to Onisato, the demon village. Look familiar to you?" the same mysterious woman said standing beside me.

"The demon village, but_ how? Why? I---" I couldn't speak.

"This is our home well, your home at least, besides I'm you"

"Really? If this is my village then um what happened to it"

"Let me show you this first" the woman said to me as the surrounding images changed and then turned into a quiet room there was a beautiful lady with a baby sitting in a rocking chair singing a very soothing lullaby that sounded familiar to her. In every part of the lullaby she kept mentioning my name telling me to sleep. Then suddenly the door opened and a very handsome man entered the room. By the way they had silver hair, infact all the villagers I saw playing before had silver hair like me.

"So how is our little Kasumi doing, dear?" the man asked as I froze watching them both.

"She's doing well., Kaji" the woman answered

"That's great. Wow, Hana, just think when Kasumi grows up and become the leader of our village" the man smiled while rubbing the cheek of the baby.

"I know, she's like a jewel. I'm just so happy." The lady known as Hana said as she started to let out tears of joy and hugged the baby.

"Who are these people?" I asked to my demon form.

"Why, they're your mother and father . Kaji the leader of the demon village and Lady Hana the mostly known as the " flower of the village". You were loved even before you were born. You are their special little girl. Your the heir to the demon throne." My demon form told me

"B—but how, so then what happened to everything" I asked as I was starting to cry but stopped it.

My demon from started to look serious and so sad. "Just after that day. The village was attacked by allied forces in which the members were strong and powerful ninjas. They wanted to destroy the village because of false judgement. Thinking that you were all going to use your power to destroy them, however, it is really because they wanted your power especially you Kasumi Houseki."

"But why me?" I asked

"It is because you when you were born you were pointed out to be the life core of the village, that's why" she started to look down. "The villagers along with your father and mother fought to defend the village. You were handed over to your grandmother Ki to be protected and was safely taken out of the village. It was a fierce battle. The demon village became a field of blood. When your father knew that It can't be father and mother sacrificed their lives to destroy all the enemies and seal the village to make sure that those people can never harm nor find you. They also let out some of their chakra to guide you."

"It was Raikou, right?" I was starting to understand.

"Yes, Raikou, Hehe and he turned out to be a friend to you, so after the village was sealed along with the others. I, I mean you and Grandmother Ki along with Raikou fled to the village you were in now but you were still treated unfairly. I'm sorry" she said

"I see so I'm a demon, and my village, my people, my father, my mother, and Grandmother Ki are all g---gone!!!!! AAAHAAHAHHAHA" I bursted into tears. "But how, how could they do such a thing. They never even knew us that well" I couldn't stop crying. I cried like I've never cried before.

"Now that you know, are your ready to be united with me, you see I've been waiting for you all this years to call unto me. Know that you did I'm asking you to"

"Yes I'm ready" I said directly

"Good" she said as she held my hand and turned into a phantom and then entered my body. "We are one now, you have now become even stronger beyond you imagination, however, its still up to you to find out what that power is, Mist Jewel" she said as she disappeared.

"Thankyou!" I said to myself

Then soon after I woke up. I was standing wearing a lavender cloak my hair was shining in the breeze. I saw the whole village burned to the ground with many red crystal stakes on the ground. I didn't care at all. I knew what happened. Raikou was sleeping in front of me. I carried him and put him in my bag. I finally knew everything. It changed me forever.

___MEANWHILE_____(about many meters away from the burning village)

" Ohh! Sempai, hurry we have to see what going on in that place we saw that went burn burn" a man wearing an orange mask with very playful voice said while running to that village.

" Not too fast, you moron. Wait for us, un" a blond man riding on a giant clay bird shouted. He was with a guy with messy red hair riding with him.

* * *

Hey who do you think these people are?

What do you think of this chapter

Please keep on sending your reviews ^_^


	6. Who's Them?

This what I've been waiting on writing about

Pls. Enjoy

* * *

"Wow, sempai isn't it beautiful. Whoever caused this must be so awesome. What a Finale!" the orange masked man said as they reached the village.

"Yep, a work of art, somehow the crystal scattered here gives off a sparkling detail, un" the blond man answered.

"Geez! how ignorant of you two. Don't you see the dead bodies and blood splattered everywhere." The red haired man scoffed.

"We know that, un, its just that well" the blond guy answered with an irritated look on his face. "But why should we care?"

" Hmpf! Typical. Come on we still have a mission to do, we've got to find that person" the red haired guy answered back .

They were about to leave when the orange masked guy screamed which took their attention. "Hey you guyz Tobi see something"

"Hmm."

The three of them then saw Kasumi standing in the middle of the village. Somehow the red wanted to get a closer look, the three of them did. But the now we know as Tobi never hesitated to skip them and started running to Kasumi. "Hi. Hello" he screamed in a friendly way

"WTF?" she whispered as she saw Tobi running to her.

Kasumi thought that he was an enemy and started to launch a diamond storm. That took Tobi by surprise and then started run back to were the others were.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Sempai help" Tobi screamed

The other two saw Tobi running back to them while being chased by thousands of crystal steaks. The red haired guy lauched his own black steaks and deflected those crystals and those that weren't were blown up by the blond guy.

" Damn you! You idiot. You almost got us all killed" The now annoyed blond guy growled.

"Sorry, sempai, I didn't think she would do that"

"Isn't this what Leader described as one of the weapons of the one we are looking for?" the red said as he was picking up one of the crystals

"Yeah, It does, doesn't it, un"

"Well, why don't we greet her, besides now that we found her, we can't possibly lose her" the red said as the three of them started to go near her again.

Kasumi noticed the three getting near and turned around, as she turned around, the blond guy felt his heart skip a beat. Her yellow bright eyes were shining with the moon and her silver sparkling hair were waving with the wind. She was beautiful. The blond wondered if the other two noticed it too.

"Your not from here. Who are you people!" Kasumi shouted

"We're from the Akatsuki organization and we had orders in bringing you back with us, Kasumi Houseki" the red guy said pointing at her.

"How do you know my name? Well, you guys totally F*cked up your orders cause I'm not coming with you" Kasumi answered while catching her breath

"What's with the attitude, Oh, well it doesn't matter, you have no choice at all" the red said as he was getting ready to attack.

"Hmm. Over your dead bodies!" Kasumi shouted as she was getting ready to attack as well.

"If you wish" the red answered as he was about to charge Kasumi when he was stopped by the blond guy. The blond guy laughed as he said "Don't do it Sasori no danna. Look! She looks exhausted. It must be because of the extermination she amazingly pulled off, yeah, it won't be long now, un"

This was true. Eventhough Kasumi was in her inner mind when it happened. She could feel the exhaustion in her, she could barely move.

The three watched her as she slowly went blackout and started fall on the ground but she was caught by the swift blond guy from behind and carried her to his clay bird. The clay bird flew from the ground and carried them to the akatsuki base. She saw the village being burned to a crisp then drifted to sleep.

* * *

Again please keep on sending you reviews of what you think of the story.

^_^ Yes! the akatsuki finally showed up!


	7. Akatsuki

_**Sorry, It took a while**_

* * *

They all soon reached the Akatsuki base.........................

"It's getting dark. We better get some sleep. I don't think Leader would want to be woken up in the middle of the night. Take Kasumi to Konan's room and let her rest there for tonight. Konan won't be back till moring because of the mission she just got. We'll report to leader tomorrow." Sasori instructed.

" Sure, un" the blond guy agreed with respect.

" G, Tobi getting sleepy" Tobi yawned

So the three entered the base and walked through the hallways with the blond guy carrying Kasumi in his hands. Sasori started to enter his room when they passed it.

"Wait Sasori no danna do you really think we should leave her in Konan's room till morning? What if she wakes up. She might try to escape without us knowing. un" the blond guy commented.

"It'll be fine. She had just wiped out an entire village. I don't think she'll be waking up to soon." Sasori replied with a grin on his face.

"Kasumi can sleep in Tobi's room." Tobi suggested happily

"You know what, forget I asked. un" the blond guy said with an anime sweat drop showing at the side of his head.

"Alright then." Sasori said as he entered his room and closed the door

Tobi walked by the blond guy as he carried Kasumi to Konan's room and laid her on the bed and pulled up the blanket up to her body while Tobi took her bag not knowing what was in it and laid it on the chair beside the bed.

"Just to make sure, un" the blond guy pulled out a little amount of clay, molded it into a small cute looking bird and turned it real with his chakra." I'll let this watch over her, it will give a ,uh, signal to me whenever she wakes up or tries to escape, un"

Tobi snuck infront of him and went near the bird. "Such a cute birdie" Tobi said as he tried to touch the bird.

The blond guy slapped Tobi's hand to stop him from touching the bird. "Owy, sorry sempai", Tobi apologized.

The two took one more glimpse at Kasumi.

"She pretty, isn't she, sempai" Tobi asked

"Why you like her, un?" the blond guy asked back

"No, Tobi is just saying." Tobi giggled.

"Ahhhahh" Tobi yawned once more. "Tobi is beat. Tobi will sleep now." As he headed for the door

The blond guy rubbed Kasumi's face glaring at her and smiling.

Tobi turned around as the blond guy took back his hands and asked "Are coming, Sempai?"

"Yeah. Yeah, un" the blond guy answered as they both headed out through the door and went to their own rooms.

* * *

It was already dawn and the sun was about to rise...

Kasumi was woken up by Raikou licking her on the face, panting, trying to tell her something.

"What the, oh, Raikou your awake and so am I, I guess" Kasumi sat up from the bed.

"Where are we?" she asked herself

She looked around and found out she was sitting on a bed in a slightly dark room . She also saw many butterflies folded out of paper all around the room. She noticed a clay bird flying above infront of the room. It was going to squeal when she alertly threw red crystals to it. The red crystals surrounded the bird, crystallized it and then fell to the ground. It looked more like a jewelry with a cute bird design inside. Raikou fetched it and carried it to the bagpack.

"Alright, Let's get out of here" Kasumi said as she carried the bagpack. But then Raikou started panting.

"What is it, Raikou?" Kasumi asked

Raikou squealed and panted once more.

"What? Oh? I see." Kasumi giggled "C'mon then."

They were about to leave when the room door opened slowly.

"What the—Who the heck are you?" the person asked.

_______ Morning Came, the sun was up and shined brightly up the sky____________________

Tobi woke up early and jumped off the bed excitedly. He took a bath in his bathroom combed his hair. Put on his mask and headed straightly to where he knew Kasumi was sleeping and opened the door.

"Good mownin, Kasumi-chan, Rise and shi---------AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Tobi shouted. "SEMPAIIII! SEMPAIII!" Tobi continued as he ran out the room and opened the room door of the blond without knocking. But as Tobi got in, He saw his Sempai wearing his underpants, who obviously just got a bath and was changing. After putting on his akatsuki robe, he saw Tobi. "Oww!, Hehe, Hi Sempai" Tobi giggled but felt a little bit uncomfortable all of a sudden.

The blond guy made his "Im-gonna-F*ckin-kill-you" look at Tobi

"Tobi, you f*cking idiot, I'm gonna MURDER you!" the blond screamed.

He then strangled Tobi at the neck. Tobi struggled to speak while being strangled

" Kkkaaa---sssuuummiii----- ww—ent------ bye----bbb-yyeee"

The blond loosened his grip and let go. "What?!" he looked totally pissed off. He and the poor Tobi knocked at Sasori's room door.

"Sasori no danna, hurry, open up, un" the blond started to panic.

Sasori opened the door immediately and looked a them.

"What's going on?" he calmly asked.

"It's Kasumi, she's gone, she escaped!" the blond replied

"What! That's impossible! She just wiped out a whole village. She would've at least recovered in about two days!" he said mesmerized. " She couldn't have woken up now. Split up and look for her. She couldn't have gone too far." He ordered

So some minutes passed as they kept on looking for her and then bumped at each other.

"I can't find her. She's gone! Un" the blond reported looking exhausted.

"Tobi looked everywhere" Tobi added

"Damn it! We have to look for her again after a meal. I'm short on fuel. I can't possibly look for someone on an empty stomach" Sasori scoffed

"I'm with you, un" the blond said

"Tobi too! " Tobi added

So the three headed to the kitchen door and opened the door. Surprisingly, they saw Konan back from her mission sitting infront of the table talking to a very suspicious girl. The girl was eating some ramen but with her back in front of the three. Konan noticed the three and looked at them.

"Hey, Konan good morning, back from the mission I guess, so, who's the girl?" Sasori was wondering

The girl stood up and faced them.

Tobi ran to her giving her a bear hug and screamed "OHHHH! Kasumi! You're still here. Tobi can't believe it! Tobi got worried. Tobi won't know what to do if Kasumi leaves" he said happily while the other two looked so surprised.

"A—ahh- If you don't stop choking me__ You'll find out!!" She said while struggling for air

Tobi let go and stepped back beside the other two.

"So why didn't you try to escape? Un" the blond asked curiously.

" Yeah! Didn't you refuse to come with us in the first place?" Sasori added to the question

"Nahh, I was just bluffing. I mean you guys know what happened, right? There won't be any place for us to go to anyway even if we tried." Kasumi explained

"WE?" Tobi asked

"Yeah, Raikou come here boy." Kasumi called as Raikou appeared.

"Wow, I haven't seen anything like this before" says Sasori

"OOOuuuu! Doggy!" Tobi added as he pet Raikou. Raikou seemed to like it.

Suddenly out of nowhere a giant venus flytrap thing appeared with a head in the middle and seem to look human.

"Finally, you're here, Kasumi Houseki, my name is Zetsu, now that it seems you look ready to go, it's time for you to see Leader. He's waiting for you. You" Zetsu pointed at the blond "Please escort our soon to be member to where Leader is" he ordered.

"Sure, un"

"Leave the dog, Leader doesn't really like mutts around him" Zetsu adviced as he slowly sank and disappeared on the ground.

The blond grabbed her hand, "Alright you heard what he said. Time to meet Leader, un" the blond said smiling at her. She blushed. "Um sure. Tobi please watch Raikou, okay?". Tobi nodded.

The blond pulled her out the room. As they were walking by to the door Kasumi asked

"So what do you guys want with me? And how do you know me? I mean I—" the blond put his finger on her lips stop her from talking and said " Your questions can only be answered by Leader, got that?" He answered with a smile. Kasumi didn't say another word.

"Here we are" the blond said as he opened the door to a dark room. I entered as he started to close the door.

But before he could, Kasumi asked immediately "Hey! By the way, you never told me your name."

"Deidara, just, Deidara, un" He answered with a grin as he closed the door behind her.

Kasumi sighed.

"Welcome" a strange voice was heard from nowhere.

Kasumi stood up straight feeling a bit too uncomfortable with the presence of their so called Leader.

* * *

I tried to make it longer a bit

So, Deidara, huh

_**Please keep sending your reviews. They're a great source of energy for me in writing this story add some suggestions or ideas too! ^_^**_


	8. The Invitation

_**Here you go!**_

* * *

A lamp on a desk was lit in the middle of the room, sitting behind the desk was obviously the Leader, they were all talking about. The guy had orange hair with many peircings on his face specifically on both sides of his nose and at the side of his gray spiral eyes were looking directly at me. I shuddered.

___Meanwhile_____

In the living room, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi were sitting on a couch together with Konan sitting on a chair just beside it with Raikou sleeping in the middle of the room.

"So, you guys let a stranger sleep in my room without my permission" Konan asked seriously

"Sorry, We really didn't have any choice at all. But forget that, when we saw you two in the kitchen, It looked as if you knew each other for a long time. Why is that?" Sasori asked

"Not that long really" Konan smiled. "We first met at a ramen shop when I passed by a village, I decided to take a break for a little while, you see, I sat next to her. She greeted me friendly and as we were eating we started to get to know each other. The funny part there was that she never had any money at all so I had to pay for everything. She even ate three bowls of ramen. It was very aggravating but somehow funny at the same time."

"Really, un" Deidara started to get interested

"Yep, One thing I learned most from her is that you can never trust her with money" Konan replied

"So what else did you learn from her? Un" Deidara asked again

"Why? Are you some what interested in her?" Konan suddenly replied

"UUUU!, Sempai has a crush!" Tobi mocked

Deidara blushed. "Um, NO!, Of course not. I mean why would I?"

"Well. Let's see she's pretty and somewhat like you but with her own interests" Konan discussed

"Own interest, what is it? Un" Deidara looked at her

"MUSIC!" Konan said with a smile

"Alright that's enough you guys. Were supposed to keep quiet till Kasumi comes back. Besides Deidara might burn himself up" Sasori interrupted

They all laughed hard except for Deidara still waiting for Kasumi to come out.

_What's happening in there. _Deidara thought to himself

_______Inside Leader's office________________

"So they were able to capture you that easy, huh, I expected better" Leader spoke

"Hey! Emo! I was really exhausted at the time. I mean, throw me a bone will ya. Destroying a village wasn't that easy to pull off you know!" Kasumi said who lost her fear of the guy because of the annoyance she got from what he said

" I see, so, after all those years you spent in that village, you were still treated as an outcast until you finally broke out" Leader got all serious again

" _Sigh_, Hmm yeah I was---- wait a minute you still got a lot of explaining to do." Kasumi pointed at him

"Go ahead, shoot!" He answered immediately as he gazed upon Kasumi

"Alright, one, How do you know me?"

"This organization has a some accomplices. One was assigned to that village. He had his eyes on you for a short time. He reported to us everything about you. You and your unique abilities, he was knows a lot from you, however, he never reported for the following days after that but knowing that you destroyed that village I'm guessing you have already killed him"

"Kaze?"

"Yes"

Kasumi sighed but continued

"Okay so what do you know about me? "

"Your generally a demon, from the extinct Demon village. You are the daughter of the leader of that village. You possess a crystal style ability, although you haven't shown some of your other abilities yet and that's about it"

Kasumi looked down "Darn you Kaze, So what do you really want from me? Why did you bring me here?"

"We simply want you to join this organization with a goal to rule the world and I don't really take NO for an answer, Kasumi" Leader said as he swiftly snuck and stood behind Kasumi.

"I don't care about your goals. But I don't know if I could well---"

Leader then made one of his black chakra blade appear pointing at her side.

" Alright! Alright! I guess. There won't be any place for me to go to anyway" She answered immediately.

"Good" Leader said as his blade disappeared. He walked to a cabinet at the end of the room and pulled out a cloak just like what the others and he was wearing, a black cloak with crimson red clouds, and threw it at Kasumi. "This is what you are going to wear from now on. You now are now a member of the Akatsuki and you will be till you die, understand?"

"Yeah, sure" she answered somehow feeling like she was home for the first time. She left the room. Then took off her lavender cloak as it disappeared in a cloud of smoke and wore the cloak on. Then walked in the living room and saw the four sitting down.

"Hey you guys!" Kasumi smiled

"Oh, so ,your back, how was the little talk?" Konan asked

"IT was fine although it was a bit scary." Kasumi replied

"So, you accepted the offer, un?" Deidara said as they noticed her wearing the akatsuki robe on her.

"Yeah, I really didn't have a choice" Kasumi said as she rubbed her head

" Yipeee!!! Kasumi-chan decided to join us instead of being part of the ground" Tobi jumped feeling so happy

"Well that settles that! I'm gonna sleep now. I'm really tired from that mission. See you later you guys, you too Kasumi" Konan said as she left the room.

"I'm going as well, I need to fix things back in my room" Sasori also said as he left the room before Konan.

" Tobi gonna go eat. See you later Kasumi-chan and sempai" Tobi said cheerfully as he ran out the room and headed straight to the kitchen.

"Wow, you guys really waited for me before continuing what you wanted to do, huh, that's really nice of you guys" Kasumi smiled. Kasumi noticed Deidara glaring at her with a smile but turned to Raikou and woke him up.

"Raikou, I need you to listen. I have joined this dangerous organization and I don't want you to get involved in any troubles that may occur so I'm asking you to rest for a while."

Raikou did nothing but smile and lick her in the cheek as he turned into a ball of chakra and entered her body through her hand leaving a black mark with spiral tails on the top of her hands.

She stood up and turned back to where Deidara was supposed to be sitting but later found herself standing infront of Deidara with her face just an inch away from his with his slim blue eyes focused on her eyes. She blushed

"So now that you are one of us how about letting me introduce you to the others, un" He asked with a grin on his face

"Um, yeah sure, but I'd be really much like it if you wouldn't sneak up on me like that. It's kinda killing space" She politely requested

"Hmm, sure sorry, un" Deidara said as he took three steps back and started to head to the door but not before turning back

"You coming?" He asked me

Kasumi nodded as they both headed out the living room and into the hallways.

She was still thinking of that event when they were facing each other, it was the first time her heart beat so fast. _He was too near but so cute. What is this? I've never felt this thing before_ she thought to herself

* * *

_**Aww, how sweet!**_


	9. Meet the descendants of death

HERE!

* * *

____KASUMI'S POV______________

So me and Deidara were walking in the hallways and lead me to another room, it was full of books, so it was obvious that it was a library, _Man I Hate this place, _ In the middle of the room was a wide glass table and a large couch behind it. There was a guy sitting on the couch, reading a book. He wore a white hood and a black mask on his face with his eyes being the only visible part, His eyes has an unusual coloring: green pupils and red scleras. He looked at us.

"What do you want!?" he asked irritated

We came forward.

"Hey , I'm just here to introduce our newest member. She'll be replacing Orochimaru. Her names Kasumi, un" Deidara said gladly.

"So this is her?" the weird guy questioned. He stood up and walked in front of me. He looked at me instinctively.

"Uhuh, un" Deidara smirked as he smiled at me.

"Wow,I never expected her to look like this. She doesn't look like someone who would wipe out an entire village?" He looked at me straight in the eyes.

I was surprised. I took a step back and shouted at Deidara. "You told him about it!?"

"No! I didn't, How did you know?" Deidara asked the guy.

"Tobi told me" he seemed to laugh "I bumped into him as I came in and he told me about the new member who wiped out an entire village"

"Hmmphf! TOBI" I said

"So by the way. I'm Kakuzu. But just so you know, I don't like being interrupted when I'm reading or when I'm counting my money get it?" He said to me seriously.

"Got it!" I immediately replied

"Your alright then" he said to me as he returned to sit on the couch and continued reading his book

"Let's go! Un" Deidara said as he pulled me by the shoulders and we headed out the door.

"Please excuse him. Kakuzu isn't really a peoples person."

"I've noticed that. It's fine." I said

At that time he was holding my hand. I felt something moving from his palms. It felt like something was licking mine. I let go. We stopped from walking and I immediately grabbed his hands and looked closely. It was a mouth! It licked my cheek. I was totally creeped out. I stepped back a little and said

"Aaaahhhh! W—whats that!"

"Oh, this, sorry, I didn't mean to creep you out. Sorry they've got a mind of their own" He apologized as he goes near me showing me both of his hands.

I was still creeping out "No! Get away"

He held my hand and glared at me.

I then calmed down and kept silent. His smile was so heart warming. So then we continued walking together pass the halls, only this time he wasn't holding my hand.

We then stopped in front of a large door. Deidara opened it. As he did I heard sparking sounds, like two swords collide. I saw and observed it as a training area, like a battlefield. Two men were training with each other, a guy with a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale blue skin, small white eyes, gill-like facial structures, and sharp triangular teeth carrying a spiky sword and the other with his silver hair slicked at the back with distinctive reddish-purple eyes carrying a Triple-Bladed Scythe. When I saw the silver haired one I immediately thought he was a demon like me but when I saw his eyes I didn't anymore, they should've been true red like mine.

So anyway we walked straight forward, the silver haired one saw us but his eyes were most likely focused at me. He got distracted. Kisame then tried to strike but good thing for the silver haired one, he was able to dodge it. Sharky noticed him looking at where I was standing and looked at me too. They both stopped.

"What the__ Whoa! Whos the girl Deidara" sharky asked with a grin on his face

"This is Kasumi and she's our newest member, un" Deidara replied

"Nice! Well " sharky said

"Kasumi this is Kisame" he pointed at Sharky " and this is Hidan, un" pointing at the silver

The two made an evil giggle at me

"She's hot!" Hidan shouted

I got irritated. I summoned one of my crystal stakes and threw it to Hidan but he used his scythe to deflect it.

"OOHH-----Even better!" He scoffed

I was gonna charge him but I was stopped by Deidara.

"You can't kill him,un" He said to me

"Why not?!" I said

"Well one, He's immortal and two, well he's kinda telling the tru----, nevermind, un"

_He's immortal?! _I was confused.

"Hmpf!" I replied

"Well, any way let's introduce you to the last one" Deidara said as we exited the training arena but not before seeing the other two glare at me with a devilish smile.

We were walking in the hall ways again and I asked.

"So where is this "last member "

"He's probably at his room, sulking as always, un"

"How come?"

" Well like you, he also exterminated his own clan, but the difference is that the Uchiha clan was truly his home. Where he was born. And there he was known to be a prodigy, un" He smirked

"Why did he do it?"

"Who knows!, none of us do, un" his smile disappeared

"What's wrong?"

"Ohh, nothing, It's just that well we had a little fight and he caught me off guard with his sharringan that's why I was forced to join this organization" He started to smile again

"What's a sharringan?" I asked

"Its this red eye that he wears all the time, which can stimulate an opponent's attacks and can cause a very strong genjutsu that can kill you when you look straight at it, un"

_Wow just like akkimanako_ I thought

We then stopped at a room. Deidara knocked and opened the door slowly.

"Who told you to come in" he groaned. I saw his scary red eyes

"Sheez! Don't fret I just want you to meet our new member, un" Deidara pointed at me

"HMmm" His red eyes faded and turned into a normal black.

"I'm Itachi, Itachi Uchiha" He kindly introduced himself

"I'm Kasumi, Kasumi Houseki" I replied

There was a silent pause in which we were both staring at each other

"So anyway now that you've met everybody how bout' some lunch, un" Deidara said to me as I followed him out the door going to the kitchen. "Coming, Itachi, un" Deidara turned back

"I'll catch up later" He scoffed

We then walked into the kitchen and found all the others already there sitting on around the table waiting for Konan to finish cooking lunch.

"Sempai!! Kasumi!! Your back, Tobi missed you" Tobi said cheerfully, standing up


	10. End of the day

A correction for the readers, instead of this being lunch time, let's make it dinner okay?

Don't have to ask me why

* * *

" What took you two so long and where's Itachi!" says Kisame

"Oh he'll be here in a while, un" Deidara answered as he sat down infront of the table.

"Come on. Sit with us Kasumi-chan!" Tobi said as he patted a chair in the middle of he and Deidara were sitting.

"Um, Ohhh, well, you see" Kasumi scratched her head trying hard to smile _Come on Kasumi think of a way to get out of this! _ "I'll____ go help Konan" she said as she ran to where Konan was.

"Ohh! Kasumi, you should be sitting with the others, don't worry dinner is almost ready" Konan said as she as I stood next to her

"Are you crazy! I don't wanna sit on a table with nothing but guys, It would be very uncomfortable for me. I mean you've been here before me. What's it like being the only girl?" Kasumi asked while helping Konan by stirring the soup.

"Is that it!" she laughed "Well, It's kinda' creepy at first but as time goes, you'll get used to it"

"Well I don't know" Kasumi sighed and then Konan jabbed her at the shoulder and they both laughed

____Meanwhile at the other end of the room where the guys were sitting at_______

"Nice work, moron, you totally creeped her out" Kisame said to Tobi

"Why? Doesn't Kasumi like us?" Tobi asked

" No it's not that! Think of it this way, how would you like it sitting on a table with nothing but girls around you, It would make you feel uncomfortable thinking that your the only guy there" Sasori said as he seemed to understand how Kasumi felt.

" Really?" Tobi giggled "Tobi wouldn't mind" Tobi said as he imagined himself in the situation Sasori gave.

"Moron" Sasori said as he gave an irritated look at Tobi.

After a little while Konan and Kasumi came carrying bowls of ramen with dumplings beside them. But as they were walking, Kasumi suddenly slipped, In the air were bowls of ramen, she regained her balance really fast and caught each one, one by one with no spill one bowl on top of her head, one on each hands and the last on top of her feet.

A silent pause spreaded through the room as they were all surprised yet somehow were entertained by what happened.

"Whoa! HAHAHAHAHAHA, that was the coolest thing Tobi has ever seen" Tobi stood up laughing.

The others giggled as well except for Leader and Kakuzu, you never see them smile nor laugh.

"Whew! That was close!" Kasumi said as she and Konan distributed the one bowl to everyone.

They all started to eat, Kasumi felt more comfortable, knowing that Konan was there.

It was the weirdest dinner she ever had, Kakuzu, Zetsu and as well as Tobi had to go to a secluded place just to eat. Kasumi respected that.

After they all finished........

"So Kasumi, How do you feel now that you're a part of Akatsuki now?" Kisame asked smiling at me

"I don't know, I'm fine, I guess" Kasumi replied

"That's good!" Kisame said as he started to leave the room going back to his room. The others then followed saying that they're tired. Konan was washing the plates. Kasumi, Deidara and Leader were the only ones sitting on the chairs.

"Alright Kasumi, since we don't have any extra rooms yet your gonna have to share Deidara's room for the time being" Leader said

"WHAT!?" Kasumi rebelled "That's so not fair, I can't share a room with someone. I prefer being alone when I'm asleep. And if I really need to share a room why does it have to be with a guy, why not with Konan instead, huh?"

"I don't think that's possible. I do a lot of stuff in my room and which means I really need a lot of space" Konan suddenly said as she heard what we were talking.

"Yeah! Besides, I don't mind at all, un" Deidara added

"That settles that, you'll have to share Deidara's room" Leader confirmed

"Oh! Man!" which was the only thing Kasumi said for she knew she didn't have any choice at all. _Oh well Better than to sleep outside I guess _she thought.

At that time Kasumi realized that Itachi never came for dinner. She became concerned of him.

"Okay Fine! Just make sure its on temporary" Kasumi said to Leader

"Of course!" Leader replied immediately

"Alright, can you excuse me for a minute, I think I forgot something in the living room" Kasumi said as she took a bowl of ramen and ran out the door. "I'll bring this with me, I might get hungry on the way, okay? I'll meet you at your room Deidara"

"Sure, un" Deidara said

Kasumi then headed straight to Itachi's room. Kasumi knocked and entered carrying the bowl of ramen with her only find the guy still sitting to where she first saw him, sitting beside the window

"What is it?" Itachi groaned

"Im sorry. I just realized that you didn't come during supper to eat with us, so I'm supper to you"

Itachi looked at Kasumi, surprised. He blushed a bit.

"Oh! Sorry about that" Itachi said sincerely

"It's fine" Kasumi said as she laid the bowl on the rooms desk "She giggled as she started to head out the door.

"Kasumi" Itachi said.

"Yes?"

"Thanks" Itachi said looking down.

"Your Welcome" Kasumi said as she closed the door

___KASUMI'S POV_________________

I then knocked at Deidara's room. I opened the door and found Deidara with his cloak off showing his shirt and pants, sleeping on a surface near the window. _How lazy! He's like an inch away from his bed and he just have to sleep there, _I thought to myself. I went closer and saw his sleeping face, my heart beated so fast, he was like a sleeping angel. I decided to move him to his bed just to find out that he was still awake pretending to sleep. He grabbed my hand and made me look at him in the eyes, my heart beat even faster.

"Took you long enough. What do you think you're doing? un" He asked me

"Well, um, I just thought that you were—and I should---- well"

He made a sound laugh

"I'm fine, just wanted to relax next to the wind. Un"

"Oh! I see, sorry"

He stood up and showed me my bed right next to his.

"This is where you'll be sleeping, un"

"Thanks, but, um can I ask you something"

"What? un"

"Can I have my hand back now, please"

"What? OH! Sorry, un" he said blushing as he let go of her hand

"Thanks"

He yawned. "Well, It's time to get some sleep, by the way Leader said that you are gonna have to start training tomorrow, un"

"Alright" I said.

Deidara then went and laid to his bed and glanced at me.

I thought of unbuttoning my cloak.

"Whoa—God. I'm not ready for that now!" He suddenly said looking straight at me

I almost barfed. "EWWW! Relax You JERK! I'm only gonna take off my cloak" I said irritated of what he thought I was doing

\I also laid on my designated bed. I glanced at him. He was glaring at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked

"Nothing, I just thought of seeing your face before I go to sleep, un" He said to me with a calm voice

I tossed to the other side and drifted off to sleep. _My new life starts tomorrow_

_

* * *

  
_

JUST TO BE CLEAR with you guys. I didn't mean to steal the crystal style from Guren. I never even knew her up until now. Besides mine is red hers is purple, so there's a difference. I'm still sticking to the crystal style!

PLEASE KEEP SENDING YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!


	11. A glimpse of the past

Here it is!

* * *

___KASUMI"S POV________

I woke up in the morning to see Tobi facing me. I mean really close to where I laid my head.

"Ummm Kasumi-chan you awake now?" Tobi said with a playful voice

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!" I immediately became active and smacked him on the head

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" Tobi screamed "It hurts,it hurts, Tobi's head hurts!!"

"I told you not to bother her, un"

I sat up from the bed. I saw Deidara sitting infront of the desk while glaring at me, it's as if he has been watching me after he woke up and beside the desk was the poor smacked Tobi rubbing his head trying to lessen the pain.

"OMG!! Sorry Tobi, I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just that you surprised me, hmm, I'm really sorry" I said sincerely.

"Don't be! He had it coming to him anyway. I would've done the same, un" Deidara looked at Tobi

"OWW! Sempai's words hurt poor Tobi's little heart" Tobi complained

"So, I hope you slept well? Did you? Un" Deidara kindly asked as he looked at me.

"It was great" I answered

Suddenly the door opened. It was Konan.

"Hurry up you guys! Wake up! Breakfast is ready. I can't hold the others off much longer" she said hurriedly.

"We'll catch up, un" Deidara replied

"You guys better pick up the pace" she goraned

"UUUU! Tobi will come!" Tobi said as he followed Konan back to the kitchen.

"You ready? come on. un" Deidara said to me

"Ohh! You go ahead. I'm gonna take a shower first" I said to him

"Alright" he said immediately as he left the room.

I went into the shower and cleansed myself.

I combed my hair infront of the mirror on the desk of the room, I emptied my bag pack. Just there, my red crystal necklace fell off to the desk. I looked at it for a minute. These were clear crystals when I bought them, but now it's red. It must be when she, Oh God! I looked down. I still felt guilty of what happened to the people I lost. _I was there, I could've helped them but I wasn't able to _I kept saying to myself.

As I wore my red crystal necklace, I saw something that made me feel a lot better and warm inside, It was a cute little crystallized clay bird. It reminded me of Deidara. I hugged it and put it back in my bag. I wore my akatsuki robe and headed out to the kitchen.

I saw all the others on the table, looking a bit down.

"OOHHHHH! I'm starving! Somebody feed me" Hidan struggled to say

"Shut up, you're embarrassing me!' Kakuzu said while looking a bit hungry himself

"Hey guys what are you waiting for? Why haven't you eaten yet" I asked

"YOU!!!!" Kisame shouted.

"What do you mean?"

"Konan won't let us near the food. She says that we had to wait for you" Kisame groaned

"Geez! Sorry you guys, Konan you other jerk" I said to Konan but she just smiled

"Well since I'm here now, Let's eat!" I said

"FINALLY!!!" Hidan was relieved

Me and Konan distributed the food to the others and then we started to eat. I sat in the middle of Konan and Deidara.

"You just have to make me look like a cause, do you?" I whispered to Konan

"MM- well you still owe me from those three bowls of ramen and I kinda' liked you being around" she said to me laughing a bit.

"HMPF!' I said

"What took you so long, un" Deidara leaned over and whispered to me

"Oh! Sorry I had to run through some stuff" I whispered back at him

"Oh! Okay, un" He continued eating

Soon we were all done. I couldn't help but notice Tobi, sitting infront of me, looking straight forward at me.

"What're you looking at?" I asked him

"Oh! Nothing Tobi is just looking at your necklace, It's very pretty which made you look more pretty"

I blushed a bit

"Where did you get it?" Tobi asked

"Oh! I got it when I lost the only person that ever cared for me when I was still young" I said smiling at him

Every one became silent.

"I think we can sell it for a couple of bucks" Kakuzu requested

"Kakuzu!" Leader shouted.

"It's okay, I don't ever want to sell it, you see to me this necklace is priceless and I want it to be with me till I die" I said seriously to them.

"Alright then, anyway I think it's time for Kasumi to show what she's got. I've decided to make Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu, Itachi and Deidara to battle with her to be trained. "

They all seemed to agree.

So we all stood up and went in the training arena.

* * *

Tell me what you think of this chapter


	12. In the battlefield

___________Still Kasumi's Pov_____________

SO we entered the arena. Leader, Konan, Tobi, Sasori, Zetsu, Kakuzu and Itachi sat by the sidelines.

"Alright! Kasumi, you'll be partnered to Deidara and the both of you will be battling against Hidan and Kisame" Leader spoke

"Great. " Kisame exclaimed

_Oh! Man! Kisame and Hidan are practically the perfect team as I've observed them train before compaired to that, me and Deidara don't really know much about each other, I don't think he even knows anything about me using crystal style _

"......And Begi---" Leader was interrupted

"Wait A minute! I need to pray first." Hidan said as he started to pray

"You son of a bitch!" Kisame got irritated of his partner

I chuckled. "Wow, you don't see that everyday. I didn't know you were very religious, Hidan, I respect that" I said to him

He smiled while stiil praying.

Seconds passed.... Hidan stood up

"___Alright Begin!" Leader shouted

Kisame and Hidan charged at us carrying each of their unique blades. As I and Deidara were gonna charge as well, Deidara whispered to me "This is so going to be interesting"

Kisame used his shark skin sword to try and hit us both, both of us were able to dodge it which caused us to separate. Hidan focused in attacking me while Kisame focused on Deidara, attacking me with his three bladed scythe,_It was obvious that they had time to plan it all out, _I summoned one of my crystal blades from both of my hands and used it to deflect his attacks.

Just then, someone grabbed me through the waist and carried me high above the ground, it was Deidara with his giant clay bird. I saw Kisame and HIdan looking at us from below, getting a bit pissed off.

Deidara started to throw clay birds and spiders below.

"KATSU!" He shouted with a hand sign.

At the same time all of those things started to explode, but luckily Kisame and Hidan were able to dodge each one. Deidara threw some again but this time the other two sliced it in pieces even before it could even explode. I was able to analyze the situation and was able to come up with an idea.

"Deidara throw soma again!" I demanded

"Aright, but I don't think it's gonna work, un"

"Just throw it"

He threw some of it. And as he did, I threw some of my crystals and made a crystal shield around each one. As it was going to drop on the two,

"It's useless!" Kisame grinned

They tried to deflect it, but to their surprise they were only able to destroy the crystal shield, Deidara's clay birds and spiders were able to get closer to them.

"That's gonna leave a mark" Kisame looked surprised

"Katsu!"

The things exploded with a direct hit on Kisame and Hidan

Smoke devoured the whole arena, our watchers had to jump off to a higher ground to see through the smoke.

When the smoke cleared up, Kisame and Hidan appeared only with burns and bruises and looked exhausted, but they looked like they were still able to fight.

I didn't want them to get hurt too much, I jumped off from the clay bird, I made a couple of hand signs and then red crystals came out from the ground to where they were both standing on and crystallized their hands and feet pulling them both to the ground.

"I think that's quite enough battling for me" I said as an excuse to not battle with them anymore

"Excellent" I heard leader say

Deidara jumped off his clay bird as it disappeared in a cloud of smoke and landed next to me.

"You were great, Kasumi, good thinking! Un" He looked at me looking quite satisfied

"WEEEEEE!" Tobi jumped off from one side "Kasumi, you were awesome!"

"You did great today, Kasumi, be prepared, tomorrow you will be personally trained by Itachi" Leader said as he headed out the arena and so did Konan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Sasori and Itachi.

"What are we chopped liver?" Hidan irritatedly said while still pinned to the ground along with Kisame.

I immediately went near them and called off the crystals _You can heal them just look in your abilities _something spoke in my mind. Feeling a bit guilty

"Could you guys leave us for a while?" I said to the others

"Why?" Tobi asked

"Just go" I giggled as I replied to him

"Fine, We'll be waiting outside, don't take too long okay, un" Deidara seemed to not mind at all

After they left, the other two looked at me with confusion.

I made them lay down on the ground.

"What're you gonna do?" Hidan asked

I somehow new what to do. I crystallized my hands and laid each hand on their chests , I breathed slowly focusing my chakra on my hands, soon their wounds and burns started to heal and fade away.

They stood up.

"Wow! I feel great how did you do that?" They both looked mesmerized

"It's a secret." I glared at them

I then noticed them turning red. I looked at Kisame

"Wow, I didn't know you could change colors?" I asked them

"I-----I couldn't" Kisame said to me

"Eheh, thanks anyway for this" Hidan laughed

"Don't mention it" I replied.

"Next time, I won't go easy on you" Kisame joked

"I'll try to remember that" I said back

The three of us then headed out the door. Tobi and Deidara were waiting outside.

"Ohhh! How did you make your wounds go bye bye" Tobi asked the two

"Hehehe, like we are ever gonna tell you" Kisame laughed as they walked to their rooms with Tobi still asking them the same question.

"Tobi see you guys in the morning" Tobi waved goodbye at us following Kisame and Hidan

" Let's go" I said to Deidara

"Right, un"

We entered the room. I went straight to the bathroom taking a shower, I got out, combed and dried my hair and went out the door. I saw Deidara sleeping on the desk. _Geez! He's always sleeping anywhere, even when he's inches away from his bed, so stupid _I thought. I knew this time, that he was really sleeping because he never answered me when I called him.

I then put his arms around my neck and helped him to his bed.

"HMmm," I sighed "Goodnight Deidara" I said softly

Just as I was gonna go to my bed I felt his hands pulling me from behind making me lean over him, his face was inches away from mine.

"Goodnight too, un" he said to me with tired eyes but with a smile

I blushed again. I always do when he's too near me.

"Oh you" I said with anger "Let go of me"

He let go and just made a little chuckle and continued to sleep.

I laid on my bed and looked at the ceiling. _Why is he always like this when we're both alone together. And why do I always feel this way when I'm with him _questions that ran through my head as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

She's clueless ain't she?

It's what makes this story fun for me to write.

Your Reviews Please


	13. Battling the Prodigy

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE.

I NEVER HAD TIME TO WRITE BECAUSE OF THE CHRISTMAS PREPARATION IN OUR SCHOOL WE HAD TO DO IN ALL, ANYWAY

HERE IT IS!

* * *

___KASUMI"S POV________________________

"Wakey, wakey, Kasumi-chan" I heard a playful voice while being gently shaken

I opened my eyes and immediately looked furious.

"TOBI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted while started to strangle him but somehow in a blink of an eye I found him standing beside me instead.

"Calm down Kasumi chan. Tobi didn't mean to upset you but Tobi really needed to say bye bye before he and sempai go." Tobi said

"Tobi's right. Un" I heard Deidara say as I looked beside me, he was packing up some of his clay.

"What? Why? Where are you guys going?" I asked them

"Leader gave us a mission early this morning. We are to investigate something in a certain village, un"

"Really? I see. So when are gonna return?"

"Maybe in about two days, un" He answered looking all serious

"Um okay then" I said with a smile with an Im-so-gonna-miss-them feeling inside of me

"Okey!! See soon, Kasumi chan" Tobi said as he carelessly headed for the door "Hurry up, sempai!"

"You go ahead. I need to talk to Kasumi for a minute, un" Deidara said as he looked at Tobi

SILENT PAUSE.................................

"Um.............OKEY!" Tobi said as He closed the door

"What is it? Deidara" I asked him

He then stood up infront of me and patted my right shoulder with another heart warming smile.

"Kasumi, un" He said as he pulled me from my shoulder and gave me a tight hug. I didn't try to get off from his grip because It felt right and besides He's gonna be gone for two days.

"Dei---" I was interrupted

"Shhh Please let it stay like this for a minute, un" Deidara whispered to me

I sighed. Seconds passed then I asked:

"What is it really that you should be telling me, Deidara?" I asked him while still around his arms

"It's just that...well.......I'll see you soon, un" Deidara suddenly said as he let go of me and headed out the door but not before he turned around to where I was standing and said

"Remember, you will be personally trained by Itachi today. Be careful, He's not the type of guy whom you would try and underestimate. Un" Deidara made a serious laugh as he went out and closed the door"

_____End Of Kasumi's POV____________________

Kasumi froze from where she was standing. From the time he hugged her tightly, she felt so warm inside, for the first time in her life, She actually started to LIKE someone she really didn't know before. It felt good for her.

"Oh, right. It's time for me to train, Itachi must be waiting for me." She said snapping out of it. She took a bath, combed her hair and got dressed and then went out the door.

"Finally, you're out" a heard a deep voice from a dark distance _Geez they should really put on lights in this stupid base _she thought then out from the darkness was Itachi staring at his with his dark grey and intense eyes.

"Hehe sorry" she said while pretending to laugh but was really a bit scared of him.

"Alright then, We'll train outside the base" He said as he walked out the back doo of the base. Kasumi followed.

They were out the base and took a few steps away. Itachi then turned around began to attack Kasumi with a swift kick. She was able to summon crystals and used it as shield to his kick. But the kick was so strong that it broke the shield and the impact caused her to be pushed back ten meters away from where she was standing.

"You should always be alert whenever an enemy tries attacks you. And sometimes it's best to dodge than to just try and deflect all the time especially if you don't know the enemy's strength" she heard him say

_Okay then _I she spoke in her mind

She charged at him. He threw a couple of kunais at her but she dodged it, got closer and kicked him which sent him flying back. But to her surprise, It was just a Kagebunshin (CLONE) and the body scattered into a great number of crows. Then suddenly Itachi was already standing behind her beginning to stab her with a kunai. She immediately made a couple of hand signs and at the moment the kunai almost reached her body, she substituted a crystal her.

_Now where is she. I can't seem to sense her chakra at all _Itachi whispered to himself

Itachi started to take a few steps then suddenly red crystals came out of the ground and crystallized his feet, another two came out to crystallize hands. Itachi couldn't move. Kasumi made a beautiful entrance out from the ground infront of Itachi but he didn't seem surprised at all. She then instantly launched a full DIAMOND STORM attack on Itachi. With his hands and feet crystallized, there was no way for him to move or do any hand signs to escape at all. He then activated his powerful sharringan.

Kasumi stood surprised while watching Itachi. Itachi then dodged the crytals that were to aim at his head, He then destroyed the crystals with his chakra and used a fire technique to burn all the rest.

Then instantly he was two inches away from Kasumi and pinned her back infront of a tree. He made his sharringan disappear.

There was a moment of silence.

Wind blowed both their hair to oneside. His face then started to come closer to hers.

"Stop it! What are you gonna do?" Kasumi said as she started to close my eyes feeling a bit scared of what he might do.

He whispered in her ears "I don't know why but I somehow feel drawn to you" he ginned

Kasumi wasn't able to hear him well due to the uncomfortable feeling that Itachi was giving.

"Wh—What did you say?"

He grinned and laughed once more.

"It was okay, that last move you made really had me going that I had to activate my sharringan, but I still think you need to train even harder" He said to Kasumi as he headed back to the base.

Kasumi then stood up blushing. _Oh man! What did he say? _She thought to herself.

TIME PASSED

Kasumi entered her room feeling a bit lonely without Deidara's company with her.

* * *

Tell me what you think of this chapter


	14. Far Sleepless Night

____________________Kasumi's POV_________________________

So I was laying in my bed trying to sleep but I couldn't.

Suddenly, I heard something knocking or at least tapping the room window. I sat up and saw that it was one of Deidara's cute little clay bird. I opened the window and noticed a letter rolled and tied to the bird. I opened and started to read the letter which said

_Hey Kasumi,_

_ Couldn't sleep. So I thought of writing you this letter, I know that it's late but I really missed you helping me to bed everytime I sleep somewhere else._

I blushed and giggled a bit. I continued reading.......

_Me and Tobi are doing great, the investigation is about to end but I don't think his snoring will._

I laughed once more

_So anyway, how was the training? I hope Itachi didn't go to far. I'm really worried about that. _

_ Deidara_

_PS: ___________** "ILY"_______________________**

* * *

I raised my head and got confused.

" I L Y? What's that supposed to mean" I said

But after I read his letter I decided to write him a reply letter and tied it to the clay bird. It flew out the window.

I then went back to bed and this time somehow I was able to sleep.

______End of KASUMI'S POV_______________________

Meanwhile.................................... From a certain village.........

Deidara and Tobi were settling in a room in an Inn resting from the investigation that was sure to end.

_TOBI SNORING_...........................................

Deidara kept on curling the pillow on top of his head to try and cover his ears from the horrible snoring.

"Damn It! This isn't gonna work! Un" Deidara said as he faced the ceiling with sleepy and angry eyes .

Deidara then remembered Kasumi and everytime he's with her.

"Heh, I wonder why I can't stop thinking of her, I'm such a fool, un" He laughed to himself.

He then heard Tobi talking in his sleep.....

"_Snore.....Tobi wants to ride the pony.........snore........." _

Deidara gave a you-are-so-annoying look at Tobi.

Then he heard a tapping of their window which was the clay bird he sent minutes ago. Since the window was already open, the bird flew and landed directly on top of his hand carrying another letter.

"hmmmm?" Deidara said as he then started to read the letter

_Hi Deidara,_

_ Tnks! For the letter. I have to be honest, I'm kinda missing you as well. The training was okay, Itachi and I never really hurt each other. It was fine. I hope you guy come back soon. _

_ Kasumi_

_PS __________________what does "__**ILY" **__mean? _ *_*

After reading Deidara started to smile and laughed out loud but It didn't seem to wake up Tobi. He then sent his clay bird outside in a far distance and made it explode. The people who heard the explosion were woken up and started shouting...

"What was that!?" Each one of them screamed

Deidara however held the letter tightly and slept while still smiling.

Kasumi and Deidara were able to sleep soundly that night especially of course TOBI, too.


	15. Sundown

_________________KASUMI'S POV_____________________________________

I woke up brightly in the morning, the sun was shining and I felt ready for anything but was a bit scared of leaving the room. But I had to, I mean, where else can I get food. So I got ready but couldn't open the door.

"I know!" I said as I opened my bag pack to get the crystallized clay bird thinking that carrying it with me would make me feel more comfortable. But I* found that it was gone!

"What! Oh no. Where is it?" I said emptying my bag pack

"Darn! Well, I guess I'm gonna have to go out anyway" My hunger was uncontrollable.

In my mind, I still wanted to find that jewel. It was really valuable to me.

So I took a deep breath and went outside the room. I walked through the hallways and entered the kitchen. It was empty. I went to where I knew they stored food and took out a cup of ramen. After three minutes, I sat on the chair and started eating.

After a few more minutes.............

The door bursted open

"Whew! That battle was pretty awesome and I am so fucking hungry!" Hidan screamed walking in along with Kisame.

"Yeah!!" Kisame laughed.

The both of them looked awfully exhausted and hungry but looked like they had a good time.

Hidan saw me sitting on a chair while eating ramen and screamed.

"Holy fucking shit! Thank you so much Lord Jashin for this beautiful moment! Hey Kasumi"

I started to get irritated. _Everything that comes out of this guy's mouth is totally bullshit _I thought.

"HEhe, Don't mind this alien beside me, he hit his head this morning when we were training" Kisame said as the both of them sat on the chairs across the table.

"So anyway, how's the akatsuki's angel doing?" Kisame said as the both of them glared at me

"It's fine" I replied immediately

"You know a gal like you shouldn't be eating alone like this." Hidan said as his head slowly came near my face.

I smacked him on the head in short notice.

"Ow! Man! What was that for?" Hidan complained rubbing his head.

"You totally have a way with girls" Kisame laughed "She's not the only girl in akatsuki that smacked you in the head"

"Hey, Konan said it was an accident" Hidan defended

"Sure she did" Kisame mocked

"Why you!" Hidan started to get angry.

"Alright that's enough!" I screamed.

The two looked at me.

"I'll get you guys something to eat" I said to them as I stood up and headed to where food was and took out two cups of ramen.

The both of them started to eat. I was already finished eating then, so I threw out the cup and decided to get some fresh air outside.

_____________________END OF KASUMI'S POV____________________________

__Meanwhile in a certain village___________________

"Did we get everything? Un" Deidara said to Tobi as the both of them were about to leave the village.

"Yep! We've got everthing sempai" Tobi replied happily

"Great! Let's go, un" Deidara said hastily

"Okey!!! Sempai" Tobi agreed as he followed his sempai back to the base.

.... They walked many meters away from the village until they passed by a ramen stand............

"Ohhh! Look sempai, ramen! Can we not take a break for a while, Tobi has been walking for hours , pretty please?" Tobi pleaded

"We can't stop now. Un" Deidara commented

"Why in such a rush Sempai? It won't be sundown for a couple of hours. What's the matter? Sempai can't wait to see Kasumi-chan again?" Tobi mocked

"N---no! Of course not! I just really wanted to get back that's all, I mean I couldn't sleep from all your snoring last night and I really needed to rest now. Un" Deidara tried to defend but was surprised with Tobi's reply

"That's so funny Sempai, as if for someone who would make one of his clay bird explode outside from where we were sleeping causing lots and lots of commotion last night couldn't stop someone from sleeping. Tobi's sleep was totally disturbed."

Deidara turned an absolute red. _What!? He was awake that time? Oh geez _He thought

"F-fine, let's go, whatever, un" He said facing away from Tobi

"YEY!!" Tobi was absolutely happy

They walked in and the owner greeted them happily.

"WELCOME" He said

"Hello! Two ramen, please" Tobi ordered.

"Coming Up!" he answered immediately

Tobi noticed his sempai playing with something

"What's that, sempai?" pointing to what his sempai was holding

"What? Oh it's nothing, un" Deidara said as he tried to keep it away from Tobi

"Tobi wants to see" Tobi said as he started to get it from his sempai

"I said it's nothing, you annoying moron! Un"

"Oh come on sempai! Tobi wants to see, don't be greedy" Tobi said.

Tobi was able to steal it from his sempai's hand looked at it closely. It was his sempai's clay bird crystallized with Kasumi's crystal.

"Wow! Sempai, It's beautiful. Did Kasumi-chan give this to you?" Tobi asked while still mesmerized of the beautiful jewel

"Y---yeah, sort of, now give it back!" Deidara smiled as he swiped the jewel from Tobi's hand and put it back to where he kept it.

"You know sempai, I'm starting to get that feeling, wanna know what it is?" Tobi said giggling

"I don't care! Un" Deidara shouted looking a bit annoyed of Tobi

The owner then served them the ramen.

"ssssssssp MMMMmmmm It's delicious!" Tobi said

"Don't eat too much again, Idiot, I don't wanna have to bring to the hospital again just because of a stomach ache like what happened back in the village. Un"

"Yeah, okay sempai, by the way that nurse was nice" He added

More annoyance showed up from Deidara's face.

The both of them were finally finished eating. They were about to leave, Tobi went out first and as Deidara followed he noticed a piece of flyer from the walls. He read it and smiled. Deidara ripped off the paper and kept it next to where he hid the jewel.

"Alright let's go!" Tobi screamed feeling all energized as the both of them continued to walk back to the base. Deidara was in a good mood at that time.

........ MEANWHILE.......................

Many Hours have passed and it was already night......

Kasumi was sitting on a boulder next to a beautiful sparkling lake and was singing the lullaby she always knew. Here voice was so beautiful it made the fireflies dance on top of the beautiful lake.

It got even darker. Kasumi never noticed that it was already late for she was completely carried with her singing.

When she finished singing. She found out.

"Oh no! It's already late. Darn It! I need to go now or else I might---" Kasumi wasn't able to finish as she started to fall asleep. She was gonna fall back on the hard boulder when she felt two hands catch her and broke her fall.

"Oh no! Why is Kasumi-chan out so late" she heard a playful voice speak.

Kasumi wasn't able to look up for she was too sleepy "TTTT----Tobi?" was what she said before totally falling asleep.

"Let's go, un" Deidara ordered as they continued to walk back to the base while carrying Kasumi in his arms.

"Her singing was amazing wasn't it sempai?" Tobi said while walking beside Deidara

"Yeah, It was--- breath taking, un" Deidara agreed

He felt Kasumi resting her head comfortably on his chest puling the fabric of his cloak. He looked down. His heart started to beat fast seeing Kasumi sleeping like an angel. He wished that he could watch her sleep like this in arms for a very long time.

They reached the base and entered the door. They were greeted by a panicking Hidan

"Finally, you two are back! We can't find her, we can't find Kasum-----oh!" Hidan stopped as he saw Kasumi in Deidara's arms. "There she is"

"Hey, Hidan." Tobi greeted

"Hey, So I thought the two of you aren't going to be back till tomorrow?" Hidan asked while looking at Deidara.

"We were able to finish earlier than we thought,un"

"Oh, Okay then. Now that you found her there's no reason to worry anymore, I guess" Hidan smirked as he went in his room to sleep.

"Sempai and Kasumi-chan an go ahead. Tobi will be the one to report the information to Leader" Tobi kindly said.

"Alright, un" Deidara accepted as he carried Kasumi to their room.

He laid Kasumi on her bed and tucked her in.

He took a little pause..................

He glared at her while rubbing her cheek.

As he was doing so, he pulled himself closer to her and gave a slight kiss on Kasumi's soft lips.

He smiled as he stood up and sat on the chair next to the desk

"Goodnight, Kasumi" He said as he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Your reviews for this chapter please


	16. Asked Her Out

___________Kasumi's POV______________________

I woke up in the morning and found myself lying on my bed. I sat up and saw Deidara sleeping on the chair and his hand on the desk supporting his head. He was facing my direction. I then remembered what happened last night.

_So he must've been the one that caught and carried me here _I thought

The weirdest thing I have noticed that he wasn't again sleeping on his own bed even when he's inches away from it. _Such an Idiot _

I stood up and again helped him carry himself to his bed. He then started to wake up.

"Oh, Kasumi, you're awake, un" he said as I laid him to his bed

"Yeah, I guess you are too. Don't wake up I'll bring some breakfast , you must be exhausted from your mission" I said to him. I noticed the exhaustion from the way he spoke to me.

"Oh, yeah, sure thanks, un" He said smiling at me

I stood up and told him to stay put as I left the room and went into the kitchen to get some food. I found Konan sitting on a chair beside the table and was folding papers from the pages of a book beside her. She looked at me.

"Oh, hey, good morning Kasumi" She kindly greeted

"Oh, yeah , goodmorning, geez! Is that how you treat your books?" I said to her

"Most of the time" she answered.

"I'm just gonna get some food for me and Deidara K?'" I said to her as I approached to where we cook food.

"Yeah, sure, why not" she gave an I-think-there's-something-happening-here look at me. But I pretended that I didn't notice.

When I reached the food storage I decided to make my favourite food which is Bakudan, you know, a kind of fishcake with whole egg in a hot pot. It was one of what my Grandmother Ki would serve to me back in the days and I really liked it.

While I was making it, I felt someone sneaking behind me and shouted

"Hey Kasumi, what're you making?" Konan sneakily shouted

"Ahh! OMG! You bitch" I was totally caught of guard somehow I wasn't able to sense her presence.

"Hahahaha! Sorry, I was just curious" Konan said as she looked at what I was making. "Ohh! Bakudan, that's great, at least one of us knows how to make them" she smiled

"It's my fave, why do you look so happy?" I asked her as if she hasn't seen one before but has heard of it somehow.

"Oh! Really, your favourite, you see, It's Deidara's favourite food too. He's been asking for it ever since he joined the Akatsuki" She said smiling at me.

"I see" I said as I started to drink water.

Konan then looked at me with an evil smile "So did anything interesting happen between you and Deidara?" She surprisingly said

I almost choked and squirted out the water to the side, "What are you talking about?!" I said to her getting a bit irritated.

"Nothing, It's just well, you see, He had always been hot headed blowing things up all the time especially Tobi but ever since you joined the Akatsuki, He had always been in a good and quiet mood recently. And well I guess I thought it was because of you" she explained

I blushed "Really? Well anyway. I need to go. He must be waiting for me" I said as I carried the food on a tray and left the room but not before hearing her say

"Oh Trust Me, he is" She said

I then entered the room and found him sitting on his bed looking out the window. He had his cloak off so he was wearing a black shirt and faded blue pants.

I closed the door and He looked at me.

"You're back! Un" He said happily

"Yeah, sorry to keep you waiting" I said as I walked to where he was

"So, What you get? Un" He asked

"Oh, Bakudan" I answered

"Awesome! My favourite, thanks, un" He said surprised

We then started eating, he was eating sitting up on his bed with the tray on his lap while I ate sitting on a chair beside him.

After we finished eating, I started to tell him

"You know, you should at least try and sleep on your bed."

"Hehe sorry, It's just the way I do things that's all, un"

"I see"

"So anyway, that was a beautiful song you sang last night, un" Deidara said smiling and glaring at me

I blushed so hard "O—oh, you saw that, hehe" I tried to hide it "Well, I'm just really interested in music you see"

"And so I've heard, speaking of music, I found something that might interest you, un" He said as he pulled out a piece of paper from a bag kept at the other side of his bed and handed it to me.

I opened it slowly. And read

MUSIC FESTIVAL

COME ONE COME ALL!

THERE WILL BE SINGING, DANCING AND MANY MORE!

And below was a picture of people dancing.

I was so happy. I lost control from all the excitement and kissed Deidara on the side of his cheek. I noticed him blushing at that time.

"A MUSIC FESTIVAL! OMG! THANKS SO MUCH DEIDARA!" I screamed

"Sss—sure n---no problem, That flyer I think came from a village not far from here. You better decide now It's tonight" He said while smiling with slightly blushing.

"Really? Alright! I know, We'll go together I wanna see all the sights. I better go talk to Konan" I said excitedly as I ran out the door and went to where Konan was.

_____________END OF KASUMI"S POV__________________________________

___FOCUSING ON DEIDARA________________________

He felt so good and warm inside when she kissed him. It felt so good. He then stood up from his bed, got ready, wore his cloak and headed out to the living room.

He saw Kisame, Itachi, Sasori and Kakuzu sitting on the couch and Pein sitting on the chair at the right side of the couch facing the big screen Tv , however Hidan, looking all pissed, was screaming at Tobi while Tobi was sticking on the roof.

"Get down here, you sneaky little bitch and hand over the remote, For Jashin sake" Hidan shouted

"No! Tobi will not, unless you agree that we watch Tobi's favourite show" Tobi demanded.

" For the last time! Tobi, We are not gonna watch "Barney"! That show is full of crap!" Hidan shouted looking even more pissed off.

Tobi then noticed his sempai standing beside the door and jumped over him.

"Good Mownin, sempai!" Tobi said landing on Deidara

"Shit! Get off of me Tobi! You are even more annoying than before, un" Deidara shouted struggling from a heavy weight pressing behind him.

"Ooops! Tobi sorry" Tobi getting off his sempai.

"Hey Deidara! So how's the lucky guy?" Kisame grinned

"What do you mean lucky guy? Un" He asked sitting on the other chair on the left side of the couch the couch.

"You know, sharing a room with one of the girls" Kisame answered

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, I guess, un" Deidara said smiling down.

"Anything interesting you found about her?" Sasori boredly asked.

"No, not really, except her interest in music, I'm supposed to accompany her to a music festival occurring in a village not far from here, tomorrow, un" Deidara said

The other guys totally became silent at the time he said that.

"What is it? What's wrong? Un" Deidara started to feel OP

The guys then started giggling and clapping their hands.

"I'm proud of you, Deidara, you totally caught a fish and it's a beauty" Kisame said smiling

"Yeah! Ouuuu, Sempai's got a girlfriend!" Tobi mocked

"What are you guys talking about?!" Deidara started to blush while getting irritated at the same time

"Deidara, It's a DATE!" Sasori shouted while giving an I-can't-believe-you-never-noticed look at Deidara.

"A date, Huh? I never thought of it that way. un" He said smiling rubbing his chin

"Oh man! You mean she's spoken for?" Hidan looked jealous

"No, not really, It's just a date anyway, you other guys still have a chance" Pein said smiling

"Oh because you have Konan, all locked up, don't you?" Hidan answered back.

"Kinda" Pein said looking up

"Can Tobi come?" Tobi suggested.

"No Tobi, this is between Deidara and Kasumi, you can't interfere." Itachi scoffed as he headed out the door.

"Hmpf! Fine! Tobi is good boy" Tobi answered crossing his arms

He turned around for a second and said to Deidara

"If you really like her, make your move, because if you don't, someone else will" He grinned and went out.

"Oh man! Not Itachi too!" Kisame growled "There's no way I could compete against him." He said rubbing the back of his head"

Hidan was able to steal the remote from Tobi, but Tobi didn't min anymore, his fave show has probablt ended by now.

They all watched Tv for many hours till Kisame, Hidan, Deidara and Tobi were left and it was already 6:00pm

"6:00pm. Well good luck Deidara. You're gonna need it" Kisame said

"I don't think I would, un" Deidara said to Kisame "Music is also a form of art, so I guess I'll be fine, un"

The living room suddenly bursted open and there entered Kasumi wearing a beautiful white kimono with lavender highlights, her long silver hair was straightly combed at the back of her head. A golden ribbon was tied at her hips and was wearing Japanese slippers.

The guy, upon seeing her they were all amazed, their eyes widened and their jaws fell down but Deidara just smiled.

Deidara heard Kisame whisper to him "Are you sure?"

"So Deidara, Are you ready let's go?" Kasumi asked Deidara while smiling at him

"When did you find time to change it that? Un" Deidara asked

"And when did you not find time to change?" Kasumi asked back.

"Oh, I see, I'll go change then? Un" Deidara said but was stopped by Kasumi on his way out

"No need, you don't have too. You would probably look really handsome in anything" Kasumi said giggling

"Alrigth, un" Deidara grinned

"Have fun you two" Kisame said waving at them goodbye as the two went out the door leaving the Akatsuki base.

* * *

Bakudan is not made up, it's real and it really is Deidara's fave food. Try and search for yourself ^_^

Ok you guyz! I need your help SOS!, you see I don't think I have any good Ideas for their date T_T

please send in some suggestions or Ideas pleaz!ASAP :3


	17. Love Festival

**_Hey all, Listen I really kept on giggling writing this chapter, hope you guyz enjoy it too!_**

* * *

The two walked silently along the road going to the village. Deidara couldn't help but stare at Kasumi and how pretty she looked in her kimono. He tried to break the silence by asking her

"So where did you get that outfit? Un" He asked

"Oh! Konan picked it out for me when we decided to buy more food from another village. She said it would look really nice on me" Kasumi answered smiling sweetly at him.

"Very nice, un" Deidara mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Kasumi asked not being able to understand what he mumbled.

"Oh! N—nothing, un" Deidara said trying to look away from her wanting her not to notice him blushing.

"So any way, noticing all the clay figures you kept making. I'd say you really like art, huh?" she tried to start a conversation.

"I sure do, un" Deidara said rubbing the back of his head

"Can you give a meaning?" Kasumi asked

"Art-----is------a bang" Deidara replied with a confident look on his face and his eyes staring blankly at Kasumi.

Kasumi shook her head.

"So, how 'bout you, being interested in the line music in all, can you give me a meaning? UN" Deidara asked back

"Oh, well, let's look at it this way, Music Speaks What Cannot Be Expressed, Soothes the Mind and Gives It Rest, Heals the Heart and Makes It Whole" Kasumi answered poetically which resulted to Deidara laughing.

"What?!"

"Nothing, un" he laughed

So, the two reached the village and stood by the entrance gates, Deidara noticed Kasumi in an amazed expression, she looked so happy.

"Well, let's go, un" Deidara smiled holding out his hand.

"Sure!" Kasumi said as she gave her hand out him as he held it.

They started to stroll looking other ways avoiding to look at each other. There were many people celebrating, singing out loud and dancing anywhere round.

"Hey! You two!" A woman shouted from one side

Kasumi noticed and came forward pulling Deidara along.

"Are you referring to us?" Kasumi asked

"Yez, you two love birds look like you're out for some kind of date, huh" she said smiling

"What?, well, actually, we're -------" Kasumi was then cut off by Deidara.

"Why Yes, yes we are! Un" Deidara immediately answered

I shrugged his side but he didn't seem to care.

"I see, how 'bout enjoying some of my famous "Love Deli Desserts", they're free for one lucky couple" the woman introduced pulling out a tray of beautifully designed chocolates on a stick.

"Wow! Looks yummy" Kasumi said with an I-can't-wait-to-taste-it look on her face completely forgetting about what Deidara did.

The two took each one. Deidara was biting while Kasumi was nibbling, her hand still holding his, Deidara couldn't help but stare at her.

They had fun in every fun corner they could pass by, a shooting game which was all wrapped up by Deidara because of a scope that he brought, no one was able to notice because of his bangs, It was cheating but to him it's what he calls improvising.

They walked closer to the center of the village.

A man was heard announcing a name of a special band that was about to play but there were two many people. Kasumi couldn't see a thing. She then heard Deidara whisper to her

"I know a better seat, un" Deidara said pulling her out from the crowd and into a dark alley.

Kasumi watched the artist at work as he molded clay from the help of the mouth in his hand and summoned a cute giant clay bird. He made her hop on then it flew from the ground and then flew on top of the crowd facing the playing band. It was clearer view. Kasumi couldn't believe it.

Deidara's eyes were most likely focused on Kasumi smiling.

Deidara looked at her intently again with a confident smile on his face and called her name.

"Yes?" Kasumi leaned to look at him but as soon as she did

Deidara landed his lips onto hers. Kasumi just sat there in shock. His kiss was so passionate that temptation made her kiss him back which put them both on lip lock. Deidara stroked her long silver hair while Kasumi put her hand behind his neck and pulled him closer.

Because of Deidara **totally** focused on Kasumi. No one was controlling the bird and because of that, the bird landed slowly down unexpectedly in front of the band and infront of the audience.

There was a loud "awe" from the crowd.

The band smiling and looking all happy changed their song into a love song and continued playing. The crowd seemed to anticipate and shouted and cheered out loud to the couple kissing infront of them.

Kasumi then noticed and tried to break away from Deidara

"No, Deidara, they're all looking at us" Kasumi said nervously still trying to push him away

_Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! _Was what the crowd kept shouting

"Hmm? Really? I haven't noticed" he laughed "Any way, Let 'em watch, un" Deidara said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled Kasumi back to him, kissing her again and as he did, the crowd shouted even louder.

Kasumi couldn't do anything at all. Somehow, she wanted it to happen and didn't want it to stop.

Soon the festival ended........

The two were walking along the pathways heading for their secret base. Deidara had this smirk on his face making it obvious that he really enjoyed the date, however, poor Kasumi was blushing like crazy still thinking of the attraction they made to crowd.

Deidara then noticed an entrance to a wonderful park area with light brightened by the beautiful full moon.

He grabbed Kasumi's hand pulled her into the area and made her stood beside him on a bridge with beautiful sparkling water below in the middle of the park.

"What is it? Deidara?" Kasumi asked with a slight blush.

"Look down, isn't it beautiful, un" He said to me putting his hand over her shoulder.

It was a reflection of the full moon shining above.

"Yeah, I guess" Kasumi said sadly

Deidara noticing her sad expression and asked "Why, What's wrong?" looking at her.

"Nothing, it's just that, you see, a full moon just like this appeared when I lost the first person who ever cared for me" Kasumi said looking down

Deidara looked at her feeling a bit of sympathy for her, but then for a moment he smiled and said

"Alright, then, tell me, what did this moon of yours look like? Un" Deidara asked

Kasumi looked at him and raised one eyebrow with a you-are-weird expression on Deidara.

But she answered anyway _this is stupid _she thought "Well, it was round and shining" she irritatedly answered.

"Now tell me, are they the same, try and look closely, un" Deidara said to her with a smile.

Kasumi tried to observe closely and found out that physically, it wasn't round but was crooked because of the vibrations from the water and instead of shining it was flowing and sparkling with the water.

"I---guess not?"she said smiling.

Deidara hovered over her and covered her hands "See, this one is entirely different, un"

Kasumi fully understood what he was saying,

"Thank you, Deidara" Kasumi giggled as she kissed Deidara's cheek just beside her.

Deidara looked at her and made her cover her eyes.

"Deidara, what are you doing?" she shouted to him

"Just a minute. I have a surprise for you, hmm" He said and after a few seconds later he made her open her eyes

"Look up, un" He said with a hand sign in front of his face

Kasumi looked up and just then she was almost breathless when she saw the amazing view.

Several of Deidara's cute little clay birds came out from the ground and started exploding in the skies like fireworks, well, more like explosions, but the beautiful night skies made him pull it off.

"Wow, beautiful" she gasped

"Very beautiful, un" Deidara said

Kasumi looking at her side expecting Deidara to also be looking at his art but instead he was glaring at her, so she knew whom he was referring to.

Kasumi's cheek turned red again _Curse you face! Stop blushing! _As Kasumi finished speaking to herself

Deidara pushed himself against her and slammed another kiss on her lips.

Kasumi couldn't take it anymore, she kissed him back again and shouted to herself

_ALRIGHT ALREADY! I LOVE HIM!_

"I Love You Too, Un" Kasumi heard Deidara mumble as if he heard what she thought to herself out loud still kissing her

With the little clay birds still exploding in the backgrounds, It was the most romantic date both of them will never forget. Try and picture it out.

* * *

They both went back to the base with a smile on their faces.

The others were already asleep, so the both of them tip toed to their room and prepared for bed. Kasumi was about to lay on her bed when Deidara wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Aren't you forgetting something? Un" He said smiling

"What?" Kasumi asked

"This" He immediately answered as he turned her around and gave her a quick kiss before letting her go.

"Just thought off a little, good night kiss, un"

Kasumi silently laid on her bed turning away from Deidara's direction with a slight giggle and laugh which caused her to drift off to sleep. _I guess it was more of a love festival than a music festival, huh_

_

* * *

_

_**Tell what you think, please keep sending in your reviews ^_^**  
_


	18. ACCIDENT?

From a long distance, cold sad eyes were watching over Kasumi.....

A dark man stood on a tree and behind him appeared a mysterious older looking man,

"Is she the one?" the dark man asked the old with a deep and serious voice

"Yes, Kasumi Houseki, the jewel of the mist, the one we failed to capture before." The old answered

"Why couldn't we capture her back at the festival?" the dark man asked again

"She wasn't alone, the blond one was always with her at that time, and the last thing we need is another thorn on our side" the old one explained "We should've captured her the time I sold her the necklace."

"Does she still have it?" the dark man asked

"Yes, and she's taking much good care of it, after all, it's the only momentum she has from the parents you both lost."

"But she is still unaware of it's true potential"

"I guess so"

"We're gonna have to wait until she discovers it and that's the time we pounce" the dark man said walking away disappearing in a gust of wind.

"Whatever you say, Hakaji-sama" the old man said disappearing along with him.

_____Meanwhile_______________In the base___________________

Kasumi wakes up in the morning....

"Time to take a shower" she said as she entered the bathroom door just infront of her bed.

Deidara also started to wake up as he heard something singing in the room's bathroom.

Deidara knocks on the door, "Hey, Kasumi, is that you? I need to come in. I sort of left my ring in there. Un" He said while laughing

"HEY!!!! Don't you dare open that door, you fucking pervert!" Kasumi shouted just as she started to wrap herself with a towel. _Aw shit! I forgot my new clothes in the closet _Kasumi thought noticing nothing in the bathroom but the towel and a ring.

"I'm coming in, un" Deidara said as he started to turn the door knob

"No! Wait! Deidara!" Kasumi shouted as she walked forward to the door to prevent it from opening but ended up slipping on the slippery floor.

And as the door opened Kasumi bumps into Deidara.

The two ended up lying on Kasumi's bed. Kasumi lying on top of the blond inches away from his face.

There was a silent pause that emerged from the both of them with both faces blushing.

The door suddenly bursted open....

"Kasumi-chan, sempai, rise and shi-----oh!" Tobi entered and saw the two. "Oooops! Tobi forgot to knock" Tobi said covering his mask and closing the door

Tobi knocked for three times and entered once more, still the two were in the same spot.

"Hehehehe! I guess, Tobi is not dreaming after all" Tobi giggled

"Tobi what's with all the commotion" Konan appeared from the other side of the door and noticed Kasumi on top on Deidara in bed. "OH. MY. GOD!!" she shouted in astonishment.

Kasumi finally was able snap out of it, stood away from Deidara and faced Tobi and Konan.

"No, wait, you guys, It's not what you think!" she said nervously while waving her hands at them.

The two then found out that Kasumi was wearing a towel which made it more suspicious.

Kasumi noticed them looking at what she was wearing. She shouted as she slammed the door at them. She then immediately grabbed her clothes from the closet and entered the bathroom, locking it.

She looked in the mirror she could see that she was blushing like crazy, looking even more like a fresh tomato. She wore her clothes and started whining "Ahhahahahhh! Why?" she cried

On the other hand, Deidara, who was still sitting at the end of Kasumi's bed kept on giggling and laughing of the slight moment he had with Kasumi.

After a few minutes.....

Deidara stood up and knocked on the bathroom door,

"Kasumi, open up, come on, come out oh there, un" he said smiling

"Go away! Aheh!" She whined even louder

"It was just an accident. I'm sure Konan and Tobi thinks so too, un" Deidara tried to comfort

Kasumi then felt her stomach rumble....._Im hungry, feed me _

Kasumi couldn't control herself whenever she's hungry or tired. She had to walk out that door, even though sir blabs-a-lot and miss giggle were out there and she did so.

Deidara looked at her directly in the eyes and rubbed her cheek.

"I don't like it, when you cry, I'm hungry, lets go eat. Un" he said as he pulled Kasumi's arm out the door.

Kasumi took a big gulp before letting him pull her out the door. _I have a bad feeling about this_

The two then entered the kitchen and as they did Kasumi noticed Kisame , Hidan, Konan smiling and all the others staring at them.

Kasumi felt even nervous _Oh man! This is so not my day_

"Welcome, Love birds" Kisame greeted

"Wahh?! KONAN!! TOBI!!!!" Kasumi exploded

But they just kept on giggling.

"Easy, Kasumi, It was just an accident, right everyone? Un" Deidara looked at them all smirking

"Yeah, sure, of course" Konan answered.

"Wow, she's much more of a hot head than Deidara, huh" Hidan whispered to Kisame.

"I heard that!!!" Kasumi shouted at Hidan.

"Whatever" Hidan crossed his arms

"Uh!!! I'm so out of here" Kasumi said walking out the door _This is so humiliating!!!!_

While the others in the kitchen were laughing their heads off including Deidara.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter,

WARNING: Upcoming chapters are about to get more serious^_

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!


	19. Ambush!

Woohhoooo!

New characters Debut

* * *

Kasumi sat on a tall rock outside of the base, still feeling a bit irritated.

_I can't believe this! Why can't I stop thinking about him. Yesterday, the time both spent together. I---Uh! Snap out of it Kasumi! _She spoke to herself trying to control it _Could a demon like me, actually fall for a human? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I---_

"Are you done? Un" A voice from behind her spoke

She turned around as she saw Deidara.

"Oh! Hey Deidara"

"Do you always talk to yourself like this? Un" Deidara said as he sat next to her

"Sometimes, why?" _you're killing personal space here_

"Nothing, un" he giggled

"You shouldn't make something like that a big deal, Kasumi. Un" he spoke

"No, actually, it's not that, it's well you see, you and me don't really, well" She couldn't say it but can tell that Deidara wasn't paying any attention at all, he was just staring at her "I and you, don't really and besides the fact that I'm---" Kasumi stopped as she noticed Deidara coming closer and closer to her

"You're a what? Un" Deidara moaned

"Could you please stop doing that?" Kasumi said nervously trying to back away.

"What? Un"

"That! You're really crossing my personal space here, listen last night was just—" Stopped from speaking again

He was about to kiss Kasumi, the red crystal necklace Kasumi had on, glowed at the moment. Then they both suddenly felt another strange chakra approaching them, Deidara quickly carried Kasumi and jumped off from where they were sitting.

In just one second, blue crystal spikes darted at the spot they were before.

Deidara looked in every direction trying to pinpoint the attacker.

"That's incredible, you noticing Hakaji-sama's chakra like that" An old man said, suddenly appearing from behind as he pushed Deidara still carrying Kasumi off the cliff.

Deidara focused all his chakra from his body and used it to make them float to the ground.

"Truly incredible" the old man said appearing again infront of them clapping his hands. "What do you think? Hakaji-sama"

"Human's abilities are sometimes unpredictable" a deep voice spoke as a man appeared infront of the old one in a gust of wind.

The man looked straightly at Kasumi with sad and cold eyes, Kasumi noticed. _That man, I've seen him before, th—the dark man who killed Kaze! The one responsible for grandmother Ki's death! _Kasumi shouted in her thoughts.

Without hesitation, the well known as Hakaji launched a thousand more of his blue crystals like Kasumi's own attacks, There was no way Deidara could stop all those things while protecting Kasumi.

"KATON!" was heard as thousands of fireballs came out of nowhere and deflected the crystals.

Out of the woods came Itachi in the nick of time and stood beside Deidara.

"Oh! Another one?" the old man grinned

"Itachi, how? un"

"I sensed that guy's chakra everywhere outside the base" Itachi explained pointing out to Hakaji

"And the others? Un"

"On their way, I don't know what these people are trying to do but their chakra is very unnatural. Don't underestimate them" Itachi spoke seriously

"This doesn't involve the both you, just let Kasumi come with us, you musn't interfere with her destiny" Hakaji said with a serious look on his face.

"Who are you people anyway? Un" Deidara asked putting him self in a "ready-to-attack" stance and so was Itachi.

"Oh! Please excuse our manners. I am Gotu and this is Hakaji-sama, we are demons that hail from the forgotten Onisato" Gotu confidently introduced

Kasumi gasped when she heard that they were also from Onisato, she looked more closely at the guy staring at her, he had silver hair in a brush up way with sad cold yellow bright eyes, wearing a blue cloak with black lining details at every end of his cloak holding a sword with it's case with his left hand.

"Ha-ka—ji?" she whispered confused and shocked

Her necklace started to glow again. Pain started to spread through her whole body, her heart started to beat even faster as her body starts to shiver. It was so much pain, she gave out a loud cry. The other two looked back, both were worried bout her.

"Kasumi, are you okay? Un" Deidara asked worriedly

"I—I'm fine" Kasumi lied with an effort to try and control the pain

Without hesitating, Hakaji pulled out his blue crystal sword and charged at Deidara.

Deidara immediately countered by pulling out a kunai to deflect it but was only able to redirect the sword causing it to slide to the right ripping his akatsuki robe, wounding Deidara's right shoulder. Small amount of blood started to flow from the wound.

"Deidara!" Kasumi shouted still not being able to move from the pain that was spreading like disease. _What is this pain!? It's so strong I can move or do anything at all!_

Itachi tried to kick the attacker resulting Hakaji to back away.

"You okay?" Itachi whispered to Deidara

"I'm okay, just a scratch" Deidara said using his left arm to cover the wound.

"The black haired one is such a bother, you take care of him while I finish off the blond" Hakaji ordered Gotu getting ready to charge once more

"Hai" Gotu immediately answered

It became a two on two battle. Each deflecting each ones attacks. The old looking man wasn't that old after all, his abilities in big sharp bladed hooks were skilful. Itachi was getting a hard time trying to put Gotu in his sharringan's genjutsu.

Deidara was also having problems blocking and dodging every attack with only one hand which also leads to the fact that his chakra is running low and supply of clay was insufficient.

"We can't hold them off much longer, un" Deidara shouted

"I know, they'll come, I know it" Itachi shouted back

"Wow! You can change your eyes just like Hakaji-sama only with a different concept" Gotu commented laughing.

"This is starting to bore me. If you won't stop interfering, I have no choice" Hakaji moaned as he started to summon several crystals and launched it at them with full speed.

Itachi and Deidara were struggling to move but couldn't...

They then heard a loud shout from behind......

"!" Hidan shouted as he and Kisame entered the field and deflected all the crystals with their unique three bladed scythe and shark skin sword.

"Hey! are you guys okay?!" Konan shouted as she, Tobi, Pein, Zetsu, Sasori, Kakuzu ran towards where the three were.

The two guys took a breath, feeling much more comfortable now that the others came. But Kasumi was still curdling in pain as the necklace kept on glowing.

"Oh! No! Kasumi-chan, what's going on? Can Tobi help?" Tobi tried to help Kasumi, but she just continued screaming in pain.

"Hey, Itachi, who are these people?" Kisame asked with a grin on his face

"We'll explain to you guys later. Right now, We need to keep them from coming near Kasumi" Itachi said still catching his breath

"Be careful, the one in the blue cloak. He's awfully strong. Un" Deidara warned

"This is starting to bore me, Gotu, get Kasumi, I'll keep them all busy." Hakaji ordered once more, getting ready to charge

"Just try and get pass us" Konan shouted with each one of them pulling out their own weapons while Tobi just sat beside Kasumi to protect her.

As the real battle was about to begin, Kasumi gave out a loud scream in pain with the crystal glowing even more.

All of them got even more worried especially that they didn't know what's causing her to b is in so much pain.

"Kasumi! What is it? What's wrong?" Konan asked looking down at Kasumi, noticing the blinding necklace.

"I---I don't Kn----now" Kasumi struggled.

"Oh! No! Kasumi-sama!" Gotu shouted, looking all worried too, starting to approach the enemy but was stopped by Hakaji's hand.

Hakaji looked down on Kasumi, a little un noticeable tear dropped from his cold eyes, but was noticed by Pein.

"We must stand down, Gotu, we did not come here to cause her this pain" Hakaji whispered to Gotu "We must wait for a better opportunity. Till the next meeting" Hakaji groaned as he and Gotu disappeared with in gust of wind.

"There gone." Zetsu confirmed

"Fuck!" Hidan said looking all pissed off scratching his head.

Kasumi's pain disappeared along with those people and so was the glowing of the necklace but her body was in total exhaustion resulting her to faint. _Hakaji_

"Bring her back to the base" Pein ordered

"Alright, un" Deidara followed approached Kasumi but was blocked by Itachi

"No , Deidara, don't forget, you're wounded as well, I'll carry her" Itachi moaned

"Fine. Un" Deidara answered raising an eyebrow

They all entered the base Itachi laid Kasumi on a bed inside the base's medicine room.

"Konan, you stay here and help Kasumi and Deidara" Pein ordered

"Hai!" Konan followed

"Everyone, there will be meeting in my office later concerning those people we met" Pein announced

Everyone nodded.

All the others exited and followed Pein.

* * *

Whew! It's done,

Want to know who Hakaji and Gotu really are? Keep on reading and of course you'll find out

^_^

Please keep sending in your reviews, I need more of them : )


	20. Recall

"The wound will hurt everytime you move it so be you'll be fine for the moment" Konan told Deidara as she finished bandaging his wound.

Konan noticed Deidara looking a bit too down.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing, it's just that, back there in the woods when we were attacked, this wound wasn't as near as painful as what Kasumi was going through, she must've suffered so much but I- I wasn't able to do anything at all, un" Deidara growled using his hand to cover his forehead.

"You did everything you could, besides, we never even knew what was causing her that pain, I know it had something to do with those two" Konan said trying to comfort Deidara.

The door opened slowly as Tobi enters the room.

"Sempai, are you okay now?" Tobi asked

"I'm fine, un"

"What about Kasumi-chan?" Tobi asked once more

"She's still unconscious. It was too much" Konan answered

"Oh, Tobi is just here to inform you that Pein-san called for the meeting and wanted sempai to be there but advised Konan-chan to stay with Kasumi, just in case" Tobi calmfully said

"But, *sigh* okay, un" Deidara said putting on his cloak and followed Tobi to Pein's office. Deidara took one last glance at Kasumi.

The two entered the room and found that the others were already there.

"Alright, let's begin" Pein began

"So what have you two noticed about those two" Pein asked pointing out to Itachi and Deidara.

"The old looking one, his name is Gotu, he was skilful in attacking with those two sharp hooks" Itachi answered

"The other guy's name was Hakaji, he's stonger than the other. His attacks were the same as Kasumi's, they somehow look a like, the most common was their silver hair and yellow eyes. They said they came from Onisato. Un" Deidara continued.

"The demon village, hmm, So they must they must have some relation with Kasumi then" Pein said rubbing his chin "What else do you know, did they say anything about why they wanted Kasumi?"

"Hakaji said something about her destiny. Un" Deidara added

"Her destiny?" Pein questioned "What destiny?"

"We don't know." Itachi raised his shoulders "I'm guessing there is something you haven't told us about Kasumi, other than the part that she's a demon from a village that was sealed a long time ago, is there something about her you know that could reason why Hakaji wanted her?"

"I never thought it would matter*sigh* she's actually the daughter of the great demon lord Kaji and the priestess Hana but the destiny Hakaji was talking about is the one that I don't know" Pein confessed

"She's an heir" Itachi spoke

"What do you mean?" Kisame confused

"Like having a bloodline of sharringan in the Uchiha clan, her blood connection to her father, the demon lord, could be a part of Hakaji's reasons" Itachi explained

"We're not so sure yet. Everyone must stay on their guard, Hakaji could return anywhere anytime" Pein seriously ordered

"I'll start to plant my plants to patrol around the base for any suspicious chakra presence" Zetsu said

"Wait! Tobi is still wondering what caused Kasumi-chan that pain" Tobi stood up

"Yeah, annoying ones's got a point. What was that all about?" Hidan spoke

"I'm sure everyone has noticed her crystal necklace glowing at that time" Pein confimed

"Deidara was the first to be with Kasumi, so he must know" Itachi spoke

"Well, now that you mention it, right before I was about to---well, her necklace started to glow when Hakaji launched his first sneak attack and then she started screaming in pain, un" Deidara recalled

"There are still so many questions that I'm sure only Hakaji and Gotu can answer. *sigh* Again, stay on your guard, dismiss" Pein announced

All the other guys left the room.......

"Where are you going, sempai? Kasumi-chan is this way" Tobi asked walking beside Deidara pointing to the opposite direction

"I'm going to rest in my room, If I see Kasumi in a bad condition, it'll only make me feel worst. Un"

"Oh, okay, Tobi will accompany sempai" As they both walked to Deidara's room and the others entered their own rooms.

Itachi, however, instead decided to see how Kasumi was doing. Itachi knocked and entered the door but nobody was there but the sleeping Kasumi.

He sighed as he sat beside Kasumi's bed. He then started stroking her hair while staring blankly at her.

"I wish, I could've done something more" Itachi said kissing her forehead. Little did he know, someone was watching him from the slightly opened door.

* * *

"Deidara? What are you doing here?" Konan asked as she was heading to the medicine room.

"Oh! Konan, nothing, un" Deidara said surprised as he started to walk away.

Konan went inside and found Itachi sitting beside Kasumi's bed. She knew what Deidara was doing.

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" she moaned

"What were you doing not being here?" Itachi moaned back

"I just thought of getting a quick snack, that's all" Konan told him. "You should rest, I'm sure you're also exhausted of the fight you and Deidara had against Hakaji and Gotu. Don't worry, I'll take of Kasumi" Konan smiled at him.

"Alright, then, make sure of that" Itachi said standing up and leaves the room.

Konan then sighed as she looked at Kasumi's direction

"I hope this doesn't end badly" Konan said getting a bit concerned

* * *

Whew! That was hard to write

REVIEWS!!


	21. Confession

The next day................ (morning)

Itachi was sitiing in the living room as Deidara enters..

"Hey Itachi. Un" Deidara moaned looking seriously at him

"Oh, hey" Itachi looked at him.

Itachi stood up facing Deidara.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Itachi groaned

"Listen. Do you have feelings for Kasumi? Un"

Itachi's eyes widened..

"Why do you ask?" Itachi groaned

Deidara lost control and punched him in the face causing Itachi to back down on the floor.

Itachi wiped the blood that dripped below his mouth and looked angrily at Deidara.

"What's your problem!" Itachi shouted

"You love Kasumi, don't you. Un" Deidara roared

Itachi looked away and sighed

"I—yes, why? Do you like Kasumi? " he grinned

"I love Kasumi, more than anything in the world even my own art. Un" Deidara spoke

"You weren't able to protect her alone. I had to come and save your sorry butt! You're weaker than I am" Itachi grinned.

"What did you say! I'll fucking kill you! Un" Deidara shouted as he pulled out a kunai and charged at Itachi.

Itachi pulled out a kunai as well and they both began one hell of a blade fight.

After a few minutes......

Both of them separated, Itachi opened his sharringan as Deidara reached in his pouch of clay.

"Don't think that you'll be able to do the same thing twice. Un" Deidara grinned

As both were about to attack Tobi and Sasori grabbed each of Deidara's arms and pulled it behind him and so did Kisame and Hidan do with Itachi.

Pein, Zetsu and Kakuzu appeared between the two.

"Stop it the two of you!" Pein growled

"Sempai, Tobi begs you, please no more fighting" Tobi shouted

"Itachi, don't! This isn't the time for the both of you to be fighting!" Pein shouted

"We've got more important things to worry about! Kasumi's hurt and the two of you fighting is making the situation even worse!" Pein growled

The two started to calm down when they heard Kasumi's name.

The others let go of the two.

"Fine. If you really love her, then promise me, that you'll fight harder for her more than any of us here, if you don't, I swear, I won't think twice of doing what I want" Itachi said angrily focusing his eyes at Deidara

"I will, you'll see! Un" Deidara growled

"Everyone, wait!" Zetsu commanded as he started to listen, everyone looked at him.

"Oh no, My plants, they're going crazy, some one is infiltrating the base!" Zetsu shouted

"What?!" Pein regarded

"Kasumi!" they shouted as they all started to run to the medicine room

At that time....in the medicine room.....

Kasumi started to wake up as she felt soft but cold hands sliding down her face.

She opened her eyes slightly "Deidara?" she spoke softly

"Not even close" she heard a deep voice. It didn't sound like Deidara.

She widened her eyes as she saw Hakaji looking down at her.

"It's time for us to be together again" Hakaji grinned as he started to carry the weak Kasumi from her bed.

"No! I won't come with you, let go! I ---" she tried to struggle but his arms were to strong.

Kasumi looked behind him and saw Konan lying on the floor.

"Konan!" Kasumi shouted

"Let's go" Hakaji spoke as he carried Kasumi as he used his crystal sword to cut down a big hole in the wall and jumped out

"Deidara!!!!" Kasumi shouted as she and Hakaji disappeared with the blowing wind

"Kasumi!" Deidara shouted as he and all the others barged in the open room.

They were only able to find a big gaping hole and Konan lying of the floor.

"Konan!" Pein shouted as he knelt down and raised Konan's head.

Konan opened her eyes rubbing the back of her head.

Tears started to well up from her eyes.

"Deidara, I—I'm so sorry, I tried as hard as I could, he was too strong" she struggled to say

Deidara's eyes widened with a furious look on his face "Ha-----Hakaji!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Oh dear,

Your reviews please, tell what's on your mind regarding this chapter


	22. Discovered Relation

Kasumi woke up from a bed where only one candle was lighting the room. The room was all covered with blue crystals.

"Where am I?" she rubbed her eyes as she felt a blue crystal bracelet on her wrist. She tried to break or destroy it but it was no use even her own crystals couldn't destroy it.

"Don't try so hard, It's useless." Recognizing Hakaji's voice from one corner of the room

"Hakaji. Wh—why did you bring me here? What do you fucking want with me!" She shouted as she was about to attack but then the crystal necklace started to glow again causing her to feel pain.

Hakaji made an even more serious look at Kasumi. He walked towards her, the candle revealed his face, Kasumi noticed _Why does he look like my father _she thought

The door opened as Gotu entered. "I heard what you did Hakaji-sama, where is she I oh!" Gotu looked at Kasumi surprisingly but looked more happy

"Her destiny is not far from being fulfilled. Stay here and watch her. The bracelet won't allow her to be going anywhere" Hakaji groaned as he exited the room

"Alright, answer me! What do you want with me" Kasumi shouted desperately wanting to know what they want

"Please don't be angry, Kasumi-sama, this is really something you must abide with" Gotu said trying to calm her down as he started to explain.

"Me and Hakaji-sama are also from Onisato. Our home which was unforgivingly destroyed by insolent humans. Our people tried everything they could to defend our beloved village but there were too many of them. My family died during that war" he seriously talked

"I'm so sorry" Kasumi said giving him a little bit of sympathy

"One of the bravest men I saw was the great demon lord Kaji along with his wife, lady Hana" Gotu continued

Kasumi calmed down and listened.

"Still those humans were too much. That's why, the demon lord had no choice, he and Lady Hana had to seal the demon village in order to protect their own children" he stopped

"Ch—children? What do you mean by that! I thought I was an only child! Answer me!" Kasumi shouted

"Before you, a boy was born. His father taught him everything he knew. That boy became a great future for Onisato, and even though his little sister was chosen to be the next ruler, he stood beside her, took care of her, and loved her" the old man sighed

"But when the said incident happened. That little girl was taken away from the village to safety. The boy had to fight beside his parents, I was able to save boy before the sealing took place. After that, there was never a day I would see him not training by himself. His goal, to once more be with his sister and restore Onisato to it's rightfull place"

Gotu looked at her and held her hands as he continued..

"You were that little girl, Kasumi, and that brave boy was Hakaji" he spoke

"You mean" Kasumi spoke nervously

"Yes, your elder brother, is Hakaji, Hakaji Houseki" Gotu answered

Kasumi gasped shocked of just knowing that she wasn't alone in the world after all, and that he had an elder brother.

"No, y---you're lying. I went through akkimanako. My demon form never told me that I had a brother. And even if Hakaji is my brother, why did he try to kill us!?" Kasumi shouted

"Please!"Gotu sighed "It was suppose to be for you to find that out. And more importantly, Hakaji-sama was never trying to kill you. It was never his intention to hurt you at all. He was just trying to separate you from them. Haven't you noticed? When you were in so much pain, he wanted to retreat because he doesn't want you to get hurt" Gotu explained

"Then, what's the reason for that pain?" she questioned

"The necklace you are wearing is actually an emblem from Onisato. Purposely sold and given to you. That emblem sensed your brother's presence, but knowing that you were fighting against him, it reacts resulting you to feel pain, telling you to stop" Gotu explained

"Now that I'm here, what does he plan on doing with me?" Kasumi asked

Gotu just looked away and left the room "You'll find out soon enough but for know you must rest and so must know, your brother cares about you, so much" He said closing the door.

_He was my brother all along no wonder I kept feeling like he's a part of me but I still think I shouldn't be with them, where are you Deidara? _Kasumi whispered

Meanwhile.......

Several of Zetsu's plants and Deidara's little clay creatures were patrolling all around to find any clues that might lead to where Kasumi could be.

All of them were waiting patiently outside the akatsuki base.

"I can't believe. I let him capture Kasumi so easily" Konan groaned

"It's not you fault, Konan-chan, Hakaji was really strong, I don't think any one of us could've stop him alone" Tobi said trying to stop Konan from beating herself up with words

Deidara just stood there seriously, waiting...

After a few more minutes, one of his clay birds returned with a small strap of cloth.

Deidara looked at it closely.

"Let me see." Itachi spoke.

Deidara gave it to him "This is a piece of fabric from what Gotu was wearing, I remember it from the fight" he confirmed

"Really, un" Deidara added

"Excellent" Zetsu said as he fed it to one of his plants, then the plant started to extend leading to the forest. "We've got a match" Zetsu grinned

"Alright, let's go, un" Deidara spoke as all of them began to head to the forest following the plant trail

_Just wait Kasumi, we'll come and save you, I promise, just wait a little longer _Deidara whispered to himself hoping that Kasumi could hear him.

* * *

Reviews!!


	23. Brother and Sister

___________Kasumi's POV______________________

I was still confused of why didn't Gotu tell me what Hakaji wanted with me.

"Hey, why don't I ask him" I said standing up but before I could walk, Hakaji enters the room. He was carrying a tray.

I looked at him in a feeling that I needed to talk to him but I didn't know what to say. He then sat beside my bed next to me. He slowly took the spoon, "Open up" he groaned with an emotionless expression as he started to feed me.

I followed. I didn't want to make him angry, so I did what he wanted. _Hey I'm hungry, I can't control it and besides the fact that __**i**__t's umm, Bakudan! _

He was so calm and gentle. Not the Hakaji we fought before, but I couldn't help but stare at his sad and cold eyes.

After I ate all the food in the bowl.......

"Are you still hungry? I can get you more if you want" Hakaji groaned as he started to wipe my mouth with a napkin.

"Um... no, it's okay I'm full." I said to him _Man this is awkward_

"Oh, alright then" Hakaji said putting the bowl back on the tray on the side table.

It started to get quiet. He was still sitting beside me, looking down, as if thinking of something deeply.

A few minutes passed... he raised his head forward

"I expect that Gotu , has told you everything about me, didn't he?" he spoke

"I umm yes, he did" I said looking down

"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment, the exact moment, being with the one thing I lost years ago." Hakaji spoke

"Hakaji, I------" I didn't know what to say

He dropped his crystal sword, came closer and gave me a tight hug.

His face was still emotionless but I could feel his heart beating, I knew he that he really cared about me.

I suddenly remembered something and pushed him back.

"You—you killed Grandmother Ki !" I shouted at him "Why?!"

He looked down "I didn't kill her, it wasn't me"

"What do you mean?!"

-----------FLASHBACK-------------------------------(Hakaji's narration)

Gotu and Hakaji happened to pass through the village looking for Kasumi. They thought of asking the village's leader of any information about her.

"_Master, she escaped again!" _

"_What!? Darn it this cannot happen I can't take it. That girl is a danger to any of us, now that almost everytime she comes, we see some essence of her power. I shall put a stop to this once and for all, gather everyone track her down and when you find her KILL her!", the horrible tyrant of the village announced._

"_Hai!"_

Hakaji and Gotu then reached the room office but before Hakaji opened the door, he listened first instead as he hears someone shouting.

"_I'll make sure that there are no outcasts in my village. Those people should perish, Kasumi Houseki must DIE!!!!!"_

Hakaji widened his eyes. He then used his crystal blade to cut down the door.

"_What the fuck! Who the heck are you!?"_

"I've come for the one I've lost. You on the other hand want her dead." Hakaji spoke

"_Wh—at are you talking about?" the leader asked nervously_

"Pity." Hakaji said wiggling his finger at him "A scumbag like you, don't deserve to lead this village, your destiny lies to death" The silver haired one groaned as he disappeared in a gust of wind leaving Gotu.

"_Now what! Wh—where did he go?" _

Hakaji then appeared from behind and in a blink of an eye he stabs him with his crystal sword.

The leader started to spit out blood.

"To achieve this power you sacrificed the woman you loved and betrayed your brother, the real leader of this village. I thought you were useful to me, thinking you could tell me everything you know, but I was wrong. You're just another asshole." Hakaji said

"_H----how did you know that" the leader said as he glanced behind, he saw Hakaji's eyes in the form of akkimanako._

"_Your eyes, what's with your fucking eyes!"_

"This is akkimanako, a demons ability to look at the past and future of any one and even himself. But I never needed these eyes when I said you were an asshole" He seriously spoke with the black spot circling around the crystals in his akkimanako.

"_hah, ha, really? I—is that so? How unfortunate for you, I've already sent all my men to kill her, why do you think you were able to attack me easily, it's too late for you to even try and save her"_

He then raised one hand sign making the sword turn into a sword of spikes while still through the leader's body resulting to, _you get the picture_

"Let's go, now!" Hakaji ordered as he and Gotu headed to where he could sense chaos.

____Flashback ends_________________________

"We got there, but it was too late. Grandmother Ki was already-----" he stopped

I started to cry. _So it really was my fault_

"I'm sorry you had to suffer because of that, Kasumi" he looked at me

A few seconds passed as he hugged me again and whispered

"That's why I brought you here. You are the heir to the demon throne, you hold the power of the jewel of the mist, with that we can reveal to the world the power of the demon bloodline. With you with me, we'll be unstoppable"

I started to cry even more, I didn't want to avenge my village because it would only lead to bloodshed, but hearing this from him, I couldn't imagine how much he had suffered and how much anger he kept in his heart to want to destroy this world.

"But wait, Kaze, I saw you, why did you kill Kaze?!" I shouted at him

He raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about? I didn't kill anyone named Kaze, I never knew him"

"What! But I saw your eyes, they were also yellow like mine, I mean who else could have eyes like that I"

I was interrupted as the door bursted open.

"Hakaji-sama, they have infiltrated the hide out. I don't know how but they have come, they have already passed through the main gate!" Gotu shouted

_Deidara! _I shouted in my mind

Hakaji picked up his sword as he started to walk out the room.

"No! Wait Hakaji, please stop! Don't even think of hurting each other, please!" I begged him trying to get out of bed but the crystal bracelet on my wrist was like glued on the bed preventing me to get out.

"Hakaji, don't, don't fight!" I said _please_

Before closing the door, he spoke..

"I have no choice. He could take you away from me." Hakaji groaned closing the door

_Oh no! Please no! I need to get out of here , right now! _I thought trying to think of the best way to escape

* * *

Reviews Please!!!!


	24. The Rescue

Recap

Subject: Unanswered question

Question: "Who killed Kaze?"

* * *

Kasumi wouldn't give up in trying to take off the bracelet.

"I---I can't bear to watch them fight. I just can't" She shouted with tears falling from her eyes.

_______Meanwhile___________

Deidara and the others made their way through Hakaji's hideout.

"Damn, those fuckheads were totally easy to kill, are you sure this Hakaji guy is tough, his men weren't" Hidan commented

"Yeah, easy" Kisame added

"Don't underestimate Hakaji, he's more than what you think, un" Deidara groaned

"Zetsu, You sense something" Pein asked noticing Zetsu as he gasped

"Yes, over there" He spoke as he pointed in front of them.

"Salutations, my good men. All of you have now preceded to your deaths" Gotu spoke as he and hundreds of men appeared meters infront of them.

"Where's Kasumi! Un" Deidara growled

"So it was you who opened the demonlord's heart. Truly incredible" Gotu smiled

"Soon the two seeds of the great Kaji will put an end to this pitiful world" Gotu grinned

Gotu then commanded his men to attack.

"This is gonna take forever! There's no way we could reach Kasumi in time" Konan shouted.

"Don't worry, I'll blow them up, nice and easy. Un" Deidara growled as he started to reach in his pouch but was stopped by Itachi.

"Deidara, better save your weapons, we'll create a diversion. You go ahead and save Kasumi, remember, you swore that you would protect her more than any of us, don't worry we'll catch up. Besides, I have a score to settle" Itachi said taking a glance at Gotu activating his sharringan.

Deidara looked at Itachi for a moment.....

"Go, hurry! Sempai. Tobi and others will take care of this" Tobi called

"Get your butt moving!" Hidan added shouting at him

Deidara nodded as he charged first and leaped over those men heading through the pathways.

Just after Deidara left, the other akatsuki charged at the enemy with Itachi focusing on Gotu.

_____Meanwhile____________________

As Kasumi heared screaming she began to get even more worried then before.

"P---please, I---want to save my brother—and my friends" she cried

The crystal necklace began to glow but this time it wasn't pain but was a strong amount of chakra that was able to destroy the bracelet.

She paused for a moment, but not for too long as she ran out the hideout house and began running to where she knew they were.

A few seconds of running..........................................

Kasumi stopped as she saw a figure appearing infront of her.

In a blink of an eye, she ends up being hugged tightly by a blond man.

"D---Deidara" She cried

"I found you, Kasumi, un" Deidara said smiling as he broke from the hug .

Raising her chin up to him as he with no hesitation kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Kasumi accepted the kiss as she wrapped her hand on the side of his face also pulling him closer.

After a few seconds they both broke away and hugged once more.

"I—I really missed you so much Deidara" Kasumi cried

"It's alright, I'm here now, un" Deidara replied

Kasumi and Deidara ended the hug as they felt the same chakra from before. Both looked left seeing Hakaji, walking to them.

Hakaji pointed at Deidara along with a deadly glare "You, Get away from Kasumi" he groaned

"Hakaji, please! Stop this! There is no point in fighting!" Kasumi begged the emotionless-looking man but it's as if he didn't hear anything as he appeared beside Kasumi and gave Deidara a powerful kick.

Luckily, Deidara was able to block it but the impact had to send him roughly sliding back.

Hakaji grabbed Kasumi's shoulder, made a couple of hand signs and instantly put Kasumi in a crystal barrier with his chakra surrounding it.

Hakaji then again charged Deidara pulling out his crystal sword. Deidara quickly summoned a giant clay bird and flew through the air, using his scope, he started to throw small clay bombs at Hakaji but the skilful demon kept on dodging each one.

Hakaji summoning a crystal from the ground using it to be at the same air level as Deidara, Hakaji swings his sword to it, Deidara dodged by jumping off the bird, the poor bird got sliced up evenly.

Deidara landed on the ground and Hakaji follows.

_No advantage in the air, un? He's really strong and seems to be skilled in close combat since I'm more of a long distance assassin, he has the advantage, I need to come up of way to defeat him without getting cut into even strips. Un _Deidara thought

Hakaji charged at Deidara once more, Deidara just kept on dodging every swing.

"Darn! If this keeps up. I don't think I can dodge much longer. What should I do? un" Deidara mumbled with an angry feeling.

"Stop It! Please stop!" Kasumi kept shouting from inside the barrier _Darn it! This is exactly what I never wanted to happen. I feel so useless just sitting here! _She thought

"Wait a minute, The bracelet that broke before, it somehow happened when" Kasumi's eyes widened "My necklace!" she shouted

Deidara was finally able to come up with a plan.

"You're mine" Hakaji shouted as he was able to slash his sword through Deidara's body.

But when the body fell to ground, Hakaji noticed that instead, it was clay molded into a body of a human.

Clay centipedes came out from the ground forming a circle around Hakaji.

"Katsu!"

The centipedes exploded.

After a few waiting moment, Hakaji jumps off from the smoke but with a burnt hand and with bruises that can be seen on his body.

Kasumi then felt pain again. _It burns!_

Deidara popped out from the ground walking towards Hakaji.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want from Kasumi? Un" Deidara looked down at Hakaji

Hakaji breathed loudly as he spoke "Hehehe! I need her and she needs me. Because she's my little sister and I'm her brother" Hakaji groaned

Deidara's eyes widened in shock.

Hakaji took advantage of the situation as he quickly stood up and slashed his sword and opened Deidara's wound from his bandaged shoulder, he then covered his feet with hard crystal and then made a direct kick on his stomach, Deidara got pushed back with his body landing hard on the ground.

Hakaji started to walk closer to the now injured and in pain Deidara.

"Shh—shit!" Deidara struggled to say.

"You will no longer be a burden to me. I'll put you to your end" Hakaji groaned as he started to raise his sword getting ready to end the blond guy's life.

* * *

What can you say?

Submit your reviews, for you to find out what happens next


	25. Betrayal

Hakaji started to walk closer to the now injured and in pain Deidara.

"Shh—shit!" Deidara struggled to say.

"You will no longer be a burden to me. I'll put you to your end" Hakaji groaned as he started to raise his sword getting ready to end the blond guy's life.

* * *

"No!!! Stop!!!!!!!!!! B—Brother!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kasumi shouted hugging Hakaji tightly from behind, she was crying so hard.

Hakaji stopped at the moment when he felt Kasumi pressing behind him, especially when she called him

"B—Brother?" Hakaji was in total shock.

"Brother, please stop this. I can't bare to watch you do this, I love you, brother" Kasumi whispered sobbing

Hakaji's eyes widened, emotions started to come back.

"Kasumi!" Hakaji shouted dropping the sword turning to Kasumi and hugged her.

Kasumi felt his tears sliding on her neck.

"S-sister, I'm so sorry, I was so lonely for so long, I've been alone all those years, waiting for you." He hugged her even tighter "When I found you, I saw how much you loved him. Having the thought the he can take you away from me, I just---"

"Hakaji, you are my brother and I would never leave you. But I love him, even a demon can feel. Please stop this and stop the thought of revenge" Kasumi spoke softly

The two sibling broke from the hug Hakaji staring at Kasumi, whom is smiling

"But sister, our village was destroyed in the line of injustice. Our mother and father were forced to seal our village just to-----" Hakaji got cut off by Kasumi

"Just to what?" she smiled softly

"To p----protect us" He said confused of why Kasumi was still smiling

"Exactly, our father thought of what's best for the both of us. The people who destroyed our village disappeared along with it a long time ago, there is no point on taking revenge on the whole world." Kasumi laughed

At the moment he looked confused at her, he then for the first time started to smile and soon ended up laughing with her.

Suddenly, two large looking hooks came out of nowhere separating Hakaji from Kasumi and Deidara.

"Hakaji-sama, are you alright?" Gotu shouted breathing fast

Hakaji looked at Gotu with so many wounds and little sights of blood in each one.

"Hey! Kasum-chan and sempai alright!" Tobi shouted as he and all the other ran towards them.

"Tobi" Kasumi smiled as she kneeled beside Deidara helping him up.

Deidara looked exhausted but was happy anyway.

"You guys are fine, thank goodness" Kasumi smiled as she saw the others with only dirt on their cloaks.

"Let's go and finish them off" Kisame said getting ready to attack.

"No, don't Kisame, it's okay now. It's fine. My brother, Hakaji, has already stopped" Kasumi smiled

"Your brother!?" They all shouted in shock.

"Hakaji-sama, these humans were too much of what we had expected, they have already defeated all of our men, but together we can stil------"

"That's enough, Gotu, I have decided we should stop, the demon lord has already spoken, she doesn't want to take revenge on the world and that's enough for me" Hakaji smiled

Gotu stood there in shock.

_Hakaji is smiling? This can't be _"No!!" Gotu shouted looking disappointed

"Stand down, Gotu! I gave you an order" Hakaji groaned

Gotu then started to swing two of his hooks as Hakaji used his sword to deflect it.

Hakaji then jumped back beside Kasumi looking surprised of what Gotu did.

"What is the meaning of this Gotu. Are you actually going to betray me?" Hakaji groaned

"It seems that these humans have also poisoned your mind, If you won't avenge our village, then I'll do it myself" Gotu shouted as he charged against them.

Hakaji jumped infront of the others and launched a diamond storm attack. Gotu deflected each one but because of that distraction, Gotu never noticed Itachi appearing from behind him and as the crystals stopped charging, Gotu ended up being stabbed from behind by a kunai held by Itachi.

Itachi pushing the kunai inside Gotu's body. Gotu began to scoff up blood along with the wound that appeared in his body. He felt Itachi beside his ears

"I told once before, didn't I? I have a score to settle with you and I' the only one whose gonna finish you off" Itachi whispered with a grin on his face

At that time Gotu was starting to die but he smiled and spoke..

"W----what a shame *blood coming out* I have no choice then" he smiled as he quickly jumped out from Itachi and landed meters away from them.

"I will avenge my family, no matter what you say humans are still humans" Gotu chuckled as he pulled out a diagonal crystal.

Hakaji's eyes widened. "TT—thats"

"That's right. This is the seal made by the great Kaji when he sealed the demon village. Mentally speaking, the essence of the demon village lies inside our present demon lord." Gotu grinned

The other's eyes also widened especially Kasumi.

"Gotu! NO! Do you realize what you're doing!" Hakaji shouted

"By destroying this seal, all the essence of the demon village will be unleashed resulting to Kasumi turning into the demon she's destined to be. She will bring chaos and destruction to this world. I may die now but I'm taking all humans with me" Gotu shouted as he began to fall and brake into hundreds of bits of rocks, but at the struggle, Gotu broke the crystal.

"NO!" Hakaji shouted.

Kasumi started to feel something burning inside her. She began to scream in pain.

Hakaji shouted at everyone to stand back, and so they did. All of them took meters back leaving Kasumi, Deidara was only forced to do so for he was being pulled by Itachi and Tobi.

"What is this demonic chakra. It's feels so deadly and vicious" Pein spoke

"This is the chakra of the demon lord, awaken from slumber" Hakaji groaned looking worried at Kasumi and what might happed next.

"My chakra, it's starting to burn inside my body. I----I----AHhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Kasumi gave out a loud cry as the chakra bursted out of her. The chakra surrounded her body.

Her mind was carried off and found herself once again infront of her demon form. She looked up and saw her demon form looking a bit too vicious than the one she met before. The smile was deadly as it spoke.......

"I feel a bit too much powerful, Kasumi, forgive me" Her demon form spoke looking as if out of control.

Back to reality, her eyes began to go through the form of akkimanako, her hair turned red and crystal claws grew from her hands and feet, like before, but only with a burst of demonic chakra. The chakra went up to her head, she let out a powerful growl.

The demon began to throw thousands of crystal stakes everywhere, it's chakra began burning the trees to the ground, the demon attacking anything it sees.

All the others watched in shock as the demon continued to spread destruction.

"Sister" Hakaji mumbled as he looked down clenching his fists not knowing what to do.

"Kk—KASUMI!" Deidara shouted still being held back by Itachi and Tobi

* * *

Mean while once again, inside the demon mind was Kasumi in a garden full of flower crystals. She was

standing on the crystal pathway playing with Raikou.

* * *

Whew!

Don't ever forget you reviews!


	26. The Demon's Heart

________________In the demon's mind____________________________________

"Get back here, Raikou" Kasumi laughed.

Raikou barked as it began running away from Kasumi. Kasumi followed Raikou only to be lead to a man and a woman sitting on a crystal bench. Kasumi looked at the two as the two looked at her. They smiled as they called her name.

She recognized their voices.

"Mom! Dad!" Kasumi shouted as she ran up to them hugging them both with her arms and began to cry.

"So you recognize us, Oh how much you have grown" Lady Hana spoke oh so softly

"But how, They said that you were—"

"We're still here, dear Kasumi, you see, we exist in you." Lady Hana spoke

"This is a moment granted to us if ever the seal was broken" Kaji continued

Kasumi smiled as she was hugged by the mother and father she had been missing so much.

________Meanwhile in reality___________________________________________

The demon kept on destroying anything in sight.

"Hakaji, we need to do something!" Deidara shouted totally dropping the "un"

"I don't know. This is the first time I've seen my sister like this" Hakaji said looking as if there is no hope

Deidara immediately stood up and punched Hakaji hard on the face. Hakaji got thrown back, he wiped the blood coming out of his mouth, he looked at Deidara.

Deidara with a very angry look on his face. "Kasumi is somewhere in that demon, I can feel it." He said looking at the crystallized clay bird he had been bringing along with him ever since he got it "If we could somehow reach her, it could bring her back, un" Deidara spoke

"How do intend of doing that, Deidara" Hakaji groaned with an intense look on his face.

"I need you and the others to create a diversion, just long enough for me to get close to her. Un" Deidara spoke with an I-mean-it look on his face

Hakaji looked contently at Deidara and chuckled "Hehe, no wonder my sister loved you so much. Alright" Hakaji accepted.

Deidara nodded as he started to walk first but his arm was grabbed by Itachi.

"Deidara, it's too risky, the chakra around her isn't human. This more of a suicide mission if you ask me" Itachi groaned

"Yeah sempai, you might end up dying" Tobi added

"I know. Hell I care if the whole world is destroyed, I only care about her, if this keeps up I won't ever be able to see her again. Un" Deidara grinned

"Why do you say so?" Pein asked raising an eye brow

"Because, I love her and she loves me back. Un" Deidara smiled turning to Pein

"As an akatsuki, I should say it's forbidden, but I guess it couldn't hurt much at all, besides, if she destroys the world then how am I ever going to rule it. I'm going to allow it." Pein groaned

Deidara nodded as all of them began to carry out the plan.

After a few seconds................

The demon stood in the middle of the burning forest. It looked at it's side sensing other object's presence.

It's eyes grew wide with anger as it saw Hakaji and the others (excluding Deidara)

It began to throw a great diamond storm.

Hakaji, activating his own akkimanako, began predicting and deflecting each stakes and so did Itachi, along with all the others.

Several more crystals were launched at them, by deflecting so many, they all began to become exhausted.

Hakaji, with akkimanako, tried to show the demon it's past only to be pushed back from eye contact.

"Darkness" Hakaji scoffed

The demon then decided to come even closer to finish them off, and as it took three steps forward....

"Deidara, now!" Itachi shouted

Deidara coming out from the ground infront of the demon.

"Kasumi, It's me. Wake up!" Deidara shouted holding both shoulders of the demon shaking them.

The demon began to calm down a bit, but then it showed Deidara its eyes with the black spots circling the diamond in the middle. Even though nothing happened...................

Deidara chuckled "huh, These eyes are almost the same as the eyes of the one I loved. Un" He said looking straightly at them.

The demon still didn't seem to snap out of it.

_In a flash, something happened, blood was splattered, and was seen dropping by the others as they stood there in shock._

"Kasumi, It's me, It's Deidara, wake up, I-----I love you" Deidara said as he landed a very passionate kiss on her lips. Deidara opened his eyes while still kissing her, he noticed her eyes alternately blinking from akkimanako to the eyes of the one he loved so much.

____________In the demons mind_________________________________________________

"We're going soon, Kasumi" Kaji spoke petting her like a dog.

"But-----" She sobbed

"You will be returning to the real world soon." Lady Hana added

"How?" Kasumi asked

"There is a young man waiting looking for you, along with your brother" Kaji smiled

"I'm so glad that this boy was able to open your heart. To me, it doesn't really matter who he is as long as he makes you happy." Lady Hana spoke with tears of joy

Kasumi hugged them for the last time as they began to turn into sparkles slowly being blown by the wind, she also felt a goodbye lick at her cheek by Raikou also turning into sparkles.

The last thing Kasumi heard was...

"He'll protect you from now on, along with your brother" a voice spoke with the wind.

A luminous light shined beside her and saw a man walk out from it.

He was holding a crystallized clay bird on his hands, he raised his head and looked directly at her.

Kasumi's eyes widened, now realizing what was happening.

"Deidara!" Kasumi shouted running towards him.

Deidara hugged her ever so lovingly...

"I missed you, un" Deidara whispered

"I missed you too" Kasumi smiled "And you should've at least asked permission before taking my stuff" Kasumi spoke looking at the crystallized clay bird

Deidara laughed as he began to kiss Kasumi with more passion.

Soon everything bursted out in a light.

_________Back to reality___________________________

Kasumi finally snapped out of it and still found herself being kissed by Deidara. Deidara gaining entrance in her mouth nibbling on her lower lip, hugging her tightly, as how he always did when kissing her.

She felt relief but then suddenly felt fear as she felt something wrong and terrifying.

* * *

A-10-TION: Please read

Coming next..........

The Final Finale of Mist Jewel! (Yes, The last chapter!)

Which I will be updating tomorrow afternoon (Yes, Very early)

Please send in your reviews about this chapter, please! ^_^


	27. The End

_RECAP:_

_In a flash, something happened, blood was splattered, and was seen dropping by the others as they stood there in shock._

She felt relief but then suddenly felt fear as she felt something terrifying.

* * *

Kasumi felt some kind of liquid flowing down her right hand.

She broke up from the kiss and almost fainted of what she had seen.

She saw that the crystal claw that grew from her right hand has stabbed Deidara and was still in his body with the end of the crystal already seen at his back. Blood was flowing down on her hand. She must've stabbed him when she was in demon form as he got close.

Tears began to fall from her eyes which are still in shock. She looked up and saw Deidara smiling at her but blood was dripping from his mouth.

"Oh no! D---Deidara!!" Kasumi cried. The crystal claw broke into pieces. Deidara fell back. Kasumi knelt down beside him. The others ran up towards them and surrounded Deidara, Konan knelt down at Deidara and examined the wound.

"I can't help him, the crystal has wounded his heart, It's too deep" Konan looked down with a sad expression

"Oh no! Sempai!" Tobi shouted

Deidara was still smiling as he looked at Kasumi. He took her hand and gave her the crystallized clay bird.

Kasumi's tears dropped on Deidara's hand as she held it tight on her chest.

"You idiot." Kasumi cried

"I know. Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why. I guess, I love you, un" Deidara spoke softly while still scoffing blood.

Kasumi watched as Deidara began to close his eyes.

Kasumi immediately hugged him and cried..

She began to lay the crystal clay bird on his chest as it began to glow and so did her necklace.

She began to sing slow and soft......

_Everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so_

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

"Without you, It's hard to survive"

She ended and cried harder. She put all of her remaining chakra in the crystals as it kept on glowing.

_It's not enough _She tought. She then saw Hakaji lay his hand on the crystal bird on Deidara's chest and soon it began to glow stronger.

Kasumi began to faint but as she was about to she heard Hakaji's voice...

"I'm so proud of you sister, you have found your place, He needs to live. I'll be going, I'm also going to find my place and when I do I promise I'll come back. I love you, my dear sister." Hakaji whispered kissing her head.

She felt a gust of wind and heard a heartbeat and then fell asleep.

* * *

"Kasumi-chan, wakey wakey" She felt her body being carried and saw Tobi infront of her poking her fore head.

"T---Tobi?" She whispered

"Yup, that was really amazing Kasumi-chan, Tobi didn't know you could do that" Tobi said happily

She was holding the crystal bird and started to struggle...

"What's going on! Who's carrying me. What happened?" Kasumi panicked looking behind the one carrying her were all the others looking all exhausted and smiling at her.

"Don't move too much or I'll drop you, un"

Kasumi's eyes widened as she looked up. Her eyes met with slim blue ones.

Kasumi stood up immediately and observed the guy. He has slim blue eyes and long blond hair put into a ponytail with bangs over his left eye. She smiled and cried.....

"Deidara!" Kasumi shouted as she tackled him to the ground and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Oh man! You two are totally making us all jealous" Kisame smirked

"But how? Where's Hakaji?" She asked them as she and Deidara stood up

"We don't know. What we saw is that Hakaji disappeared in a gust of wind, you ended up falling asleep and Deidara woke up" Konan smiled.

Kasumi then remembered what Hakaji said to her.

"I see." She answered.

"Can we fucking go now, I'm exhausted" Hidan groaned

"Stop whining, you piss me off" Kakuzu groaned

"No! He's right, we should go" Kasumi smiled.

As all of them began to walk back to the base.

"Whew! What a day! Does this mean Kasumi-chan is sempai's girlfriend now? Is he going to marry her? Are they gonna have children? Two, three, four or five? Can you name one after Tobi" Tobi asked excitedly.

Kasumi blushed. Deidara then stopped from walking and dashed an irritated look on Tobi. He smiled

"You, I'll kill you!" Deidara snapped as he used the last bit of his clay to blow Tobi up sending him flying back to the base.

"That was un necessary" Kasumi spoke looking up at the smoke trail.

"Well he kept revealing all my plans except for the naming part. Un" Deidara grinned

"What!" Kasumi shouted

"Kidding. Un-----sort of" Deidara smiled.

* * *

HAhaha! I just thought of adding a big bang. Sorry Tobi!

Tobi: Ahhhh!!! Tobi's butt is on Fire!!!!!!!

Please send in your happy reviews ^_^

Don't think it it's over, the epilogue is a bonus for all of you ^_^ THnks so much for all your support


	28. Epilogue

Hooray!!!!!!!! Epilogues, who knew

* * *

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER__________________________

Kasumi was standing on a the tall rock outside the base while playing with the crystal bird.

She was then hugged from behind

"What're you doing this time? Un" Deidara smiled wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Nothing, just thought of watching the sun, that's all" Kasumi replied.

Deidara began kissing her neck.

"I just realized, Deidara, before you guys found me, I have always thought that fate never wanted me to live because I always lose the things I dearly loved. " She turned around to face Deidara "Who knew that it lead me to you" Kasumi smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

At the moment they were staring at each other............

Focused but happy eyes were watching them from a distance.......

The man smiled as he spoke, "Look at her Mother, Father, my sister has grown more of what you expected her to be. Maybe if I have found my place, I'll meet her again someday, see soon, sister" Hakaji smiled as for the final time, he disappears in a gust of wind.

"I guess we're just lucky, un" Deidara smiled "What should we do know? Un"

Kasumi giggled "I'll start" she smiled as she began to kiss Deidara.

Closing their eyes, both of them held the crystal bird with one each ones hand.

And as the sun set, the crystal bird glowed, turning into a sign that represents their love foe one another

___END___

OMG! THANKYOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOU SUPPORT!

THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS.

I COULDN"T HAVE DONE WITHOUT YOU GUYS!!!

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE FOLLOWING:

DEIDARA2216

-PENUCHI-

Yuti-Chan

darkaquarian96

PhoenixBreaker90

Kiba'sPet24

JB Chick

silent puppet master

Colleen

Cdelancy

Deneca

The Akatsuki Neko Chy

*Starlight*

And Thank you to other future readers.

Any suggestions you might want to give me just send them okay! ^_^

I'll will make many more stories, I swear but for now

Bye! AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
